Battles Cosmic
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Uma terrível guerra está se formando e Tenchi e sua turma farão de tudo pra salvar o universo. Ocorrência dentro de "Nosso Paraíso".
1. Alerta do Espaço

**Parte 1: Alerta do Espaço**

* * *

Tudo ia tranquilo na casa dos Masaki, ao menos no limite do possível. Tenchi cuidava de sua horta, ficando de olho pra Ryu-Ohki não tentar pegar nenhuma cenoura. Nessa hora, eis que surge uma de suas pretendentes mais apaixonadas: Ryoko.

"Tenchi, querido." Ela surgiu em suas costas, acariciando seu cabelo. "Hã, oi, Ryoko." "E aí, Tenchi. E que tal você deixar isso e nós, bem, darmos uma voltinha?" "Sabe, Ryoko, eu..." "Vai parando aí." Era a voz de Ayeka, vendo com cara bem feia o que se passava. "Deixe lorde Tenchi imediatamente. Sabe que só existe uma esposa pra ele." "Claro que sei...que sou eu. Bléééé." Ryoko mostrou a língua pra princesa em sinal de zombaria, deixando-a vermelha. "Você não vale nada mesmo, sua ladra espacial." Tenchi sentiu que precisava conter a situação. "Meninas. Não existe motivo pra brigar. Estão juntas há tanto tempo e não conseguem se entender nunca?"

As duas se viraram pra Tenchi. "Talvez pudesse dar um fim se decidisse com que quer ficar." "Nisto, por uma vez, estou com Ryoko. O que decide, lorde Tenchi?"

Tenchi engoliu em seco. Ele gostava das duas e não queria ninguém magoada, então ficava difícil como resolver. Felizmente, neste momento, os guardiões de Ayeka, Azaka e Kamidake, vieram a toda velocidade, quase atropelando o pai de Tenchi no processo. "Princesa Ayeka. Princesa Ayeka."

Ayeka reparou pela voz o quanto pareciam angustiados. "O que houve? Alguma emergência?" "Por disserto, sim. Uma mensagem vida de seu pai."

"Meu...pai? Será que ele quer que eu volte?" A princesa perguntou meio triste, pois sabia que mais cedo ou tarde teria que voltar pra casa. Ryoko não perdeu tempo em fazer uma das suas gracinhas. "Que peninha, queridinha. Sabe que eu até tinha pensado em ceder Tenchi à você?" Ayeka voltou a ficar vermelha. Tenchi viu que tinha que tomar uma atitude. "Ryoko, por favor. Estou certo de que algo de grave aconteceu. Não a provoque." A pirata espacial não quis contestar seu amado e decidiu ficar quieta.

"Na verdade, princesa, a gravidade da situação é bem maior do que a sua solicitação de retorno. Vamos até a casa que mostraremos do que se trata."

* * *

Dentro de casa, todos se reuniram na sala diante de Azaka e Kamidake, que trataram de transmitir uma imagem do pai de Ayeka e Sasami, o rei de Jurai.

_"Ayeka, Sasami. Espero que recebem este alerta o mais rápido que puderem. Jurai enfrenta uma crise das mais sérias. Um vasto império chamado Gomba, conhecido por arrasar galáxias inteiras, está atacando Jurai. Temos feito de tudo pra deter seu avanço, mesmo com o auxílio da Polícia Galáctica, mas está difícil contê-lo. Eu preferia que não ficassem sabendo se a Terra fosse segura, mas o planeta e toda sua galáxia está na lista de conquista dos Gombas. Devem alertar os governos da Terra imediatamente ou do contrário, não restará nada daí. Espero que fiquem bem e procurem nos ajudar. Amo vocês, querida. Adeus."_ Fim da mensagem.

Não havia quem lá não ficasse chocado com o que ouvira. Uma guerra estava se manifestando pelo cosmos e a Terra, bem como toda a Via-Láctea, seria o alvo seguinte.

"Meu Deus. Isso não pode estar acontecendo." Sasami ficou aflita por sua família e seu povo estarem correndo perigo. "O que faremos, Ayeka?" Tenchi já sabia o que dizer.

"Algo tem que ser feito. Ficar de braços cruzados é que não vai ser. Precisamos dar o alerta aos governantes da Terra."

"Mas será que irão nos ouvir?" Foi a dúvida de Katushiro. Ayeka se erguem em determinação. "Eles precisam. Se eu for lá falar a eles, tenho certeza de que ouvirão, pois é o mundo deles que corre perigo."

"Ayeka. Não pense que irá só. Vou com você. Alguém mais?" Tenchi olhou para todos e percebeu pelos olhos deles a mesma resposta.

"Sabe o que penso, filho. Conta comigo." "Vou ajudar também." Exclamou Ryoko. "Quem sabe com isso posso limpar minha barra com Jurai e a lei." Washu também confirmou.

"A mente mais brilhante do universo vai com você nessa jornada. Modéstia à parte, mas verdade."

"Admiro sua coragem e determinação. Sua causa é minha causa." Katsuhiro disse no seu modo calmo de sempre. Sasami aceitou ir junto.

"Eu também irei." Uma voz foi ouvida em suas mentes. Sasami sabia quem era. "Yugi?"

De repente, a menina mutante de Jurai, que foi um dia o terror das galáxias e outrora quis tentar separar Tenchi de suas amigas, mas agora arrependida e se manteve num estado de sono até que pudesse atingir idade o bastante pra controlar seu poder, emergiu diante de todos, que permaneceram imóveis, exceto Sasami, que a abraçou.

"Yugi. Queria tanto que voltasse e agora..." A menina de cabelo azul a abraçava comovida. Para Yugi, era um momento de felicidade, porém sabia que tinha algo a dizer.

"M-mas por que está aqui, Yugi? Pensei que ficaria em hibernação até..." Tenchi nem terminou de dizer quando a menina loira tratou de falar.

"Fiquei sabendo do problema que a Terra e o universo enfrentam. Apesar do que sofri no passado e tendo sido presa por milhares de anos, vejo a razão de por que me temiam. Tudo que eu queria era ter amigos e quando conheci Sasami e a vocês todos, finalmente soube o que era fazer amigos de verdade. E é por essa amizade que desejo ajudá-los. Por favor."

Sasami pegou em sua mão em apoio e se ela podia confiar nela, acharam que podia fazer o mesmo.

"Eu acredito em você, Yugi," Exclamou calmamente Washu. "mas pelas minhas últimas análises, você não tem estrutura corporal o bastante pra ter o controle total de seus poderes. Metade de sua força ainda pode, mas precisaria manter o restante talvez em outro recipiente."

"Andei pensando nisso, Washu, e creio ter a resposta." Yugi fechou os olhos e começou a brilhar. "Apenas espero que ela possa me perdoar."

Antes que perguntassem que é 'ela' de quem falou, uma forma humana surgiu de um facho de luz dourada e tomou a silhueta de alguém que Tenchi reconhecia.

"Sakuya?" E era mesmo Sakuya, que abriu os olhos, como que tivesse acordado de um sono profundo. "Tenchi? TENCHI." Ela correu para seus braços.

"Mas o que aconteceu? a última coisa de que me lembro foi aquela menina que..." E vendo ao redor, viu a mesma menina de antes.

"E quem é..." Tenchi foi quem falou. "Esta é Yugi. Digamos que...vocês estão ligadas." Sakuya se aproximou dela, um pouco apreensiva. "Estamos ligadas? Mas como...?"

"Eu te crie. Parte de um plano pra conhecer as pessoas melhor, uma vez que eu era temida e desconhecia o que era amizade. Lamento por...te te usado." Yugi deu um soluço, engasgando a voz. "Achava que apoderar-me dos outros era o que tinha de ser feito, já que eu vivi sozinha a vida toda. Não devia ter te manipulado como fiz. Você tinha o direito de ter sua vida e a privei disso, te usando como uma boneca. Vá em frente e me bata, eu mereço, mas não vou me defender. Pode me surrar até estar satisfeita." A garotinha mutante abaixou a cabeça, derramando lágrimas. Todos ao redor só observavam Sakuya indo em sua direção, até que ela...se abaixou e a abraçou de modo comovente.

Yugi não esperava tal reação dela, muito menos os que viram tal cena. Ela só fixou seu olhar em Sakuya. "Mas, mas como pode...depois do que eu...?" "Está tudo bem. Saiba que quando me trouxe de volta até você, parte de mim permaneceu consciente, o que me permitiu ver sua mente e vejo o quanto sofreu. Mesmo tendo motivo pra ficar com raiva, na verdade fiquei feliz por ter me criado, pois pude conhecer Tenchi e fazer muitos amigos e ter várias experiências. Por isso te agradeço...irmãzinha."

"Irmã? Você me considera uma irmã?" Sakuya lhe limpou os olhos lacrimejados. "Claro. Uma vez que fui parte de você, isso nos faz irmãs, não concorda?" As duas ficaram abraçadas mais um tempo, pelos menos até Ryoko lhes chamar a atenção. "Sinto interromper um momento tão bonito, mas acho que temos uma crise pela frente."

"Certo, Ryoko. Hora de nos preparar para os próximos dias que virão." "Espera, Tenchi. E quanto a Kiyone e Mihoshi? Há 2 dias que elas partiram numa missão e não voltaram."

"Entendo o que diz, Sasami, mas temos uma missão pela frente. Sei que elas ficarão bem e com sorte, vão descobrir o que está havendo e se juntar a nós. Mas agora...temos o universo pra salvar."

Continua...

* * *

**No original, esta história seria uma parte do que ocorreu em "Nosso Paraíso", mas decidi que ia ficar longa demais e o tornei um conto envolto nos eventos e tempo da mesma história, ou seja, as duas histórias se dão na mesma linha temporal, cada uma a seu próprio jeito sem se interferirem.**

**Sakuya e Yugi iriam aparecer a partir do capítulo 3, porém pensei em já adiantar ao menos esta parte. **

**Sakuya não é exatamente a minha favorita, mas sempre a achei muito boazinha, o bastante pra saber perdoar o que Yugi tinha lhe feito.**


	2. Reunindo os Mundos

**Parte 2: Reunindo os Mundos**

* * *

Uma semana depois de receber a mensagem do pai, Ayeka conseguiu uma audiência com os comissários de todos os países do mundo para informar a situação.

Diante de tantas pessoas, cada uma de suma importância por causa dos países que representavam, Ayeka mostrava-se um tanto apreensiva, mesmo que já tivesse participado de inúmeras assembleias com seus pais, seria a primeira vez que falaria aos outros. Nos bastidores, Tenchi, Sasami e seus amigos davam todo apoio, incluindo Ryoko.

A primeira princesa de Jurai se esforçava ao máximo em ficar calma enquanto conversava com tantas pessoas diferentes. Falava sobre Jurai, sua família, o governo que a mesma exercia em diversas galáxias, mas respeitando a liberdade de cada mundo, incluindo a Terra, que ela garantiu nunca ter sofrido qualquer influência de seu mundo, mas que agora corria grande perigo, juntamente com toda a Via-Láctea, por causa do império Gomba.

De início, os representantes pareciam incapazes de acreditar, porém aos poucos foram se convencendo da real ameaça que brevemente assolaria seu mundo.

Tenchi e cia. se mostraram satisfeitos e confiantes por sua amiga estar convencendo os comissários e que provavelmente teria uma resposta positiva.

Antes que pudessem dar seu veredicto, na hora algumas figuras humanoides de pele verde-azulada se materializaram ao lado de Ayeka. Tenchi, Ryoko e os demais se posicionaram pra um possível combate quando o líder faz um gesto de paz.

"Por favor, peço perdão por surgir sem aviso. Sou Deslan, comandante-líder de Gamalon." "Gamalon? Já tinha ouvido falar desse sistema estelar. Achei que tinha sido destruído por completo." "Bem, não por completo, princesa." Ele se dirigiu ao lado de Ayeka.

"Amigos terráqueos. Meu povo, como o dela, já pertenceu a um império poderoso, mas pacífico e justo, até a invasão dos Gombas. Vários mundos nossos foram aniquilados e estivemos perto de sumir. Permanecemos ocultos por muito tempo, restaurando nosso império, mas quando soubemos que os Gombas visavam atacar Jurai, decidimos que era hora de agir. Sabendo que a primeira princesa estava refugiada na Terra, viemos para cá. Mas antes que venha a suas cabeças, 'por que não entregamos ela aos invasores, se é isso que eles querem?', entendam que os Gombas não ficarão satisfeitos só com isso. Eles vivem pra conquistar e destruir tudo à sua frente, o que incluirá a Terra e tudo ao redor dela sem exceção. São inflexíveis e inegociáveis. Desse modo, viemos nos oferecer pra ajudar contra eles. Você são livres pra não acreditarem e não ajudarem, contudo isso não mudará em nada o objetivo deles, como citou Ayeka. Se desejam salvar seu mundo, peço que confiem em nós. O que decidem?"

Um grande silêncio tomou todo o lugar. As palavras de Deslan foram de um impacto profundo, bem convencional. Em poucos momentos, o representante-geral se pronunciou.

"Princesa Ayeka, general Deslan. Agradecemos por suas palavras e expressarem suas opiniões. Só peço que nos dê uma hora para darmos nossa decisão."

"Fique à vontade, senhor. Esperaremos" Ayeka e Deslan deixaram o palco e foram pra junto de Tenchi, Sasami e seus amigos.

* * *

"Ai, ai. quanto tempo mais?" Indagou Nobuyuki. "Já demos todos os detalhes."

"Paciência, meu filho." Katsuhiro colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Algo assim não é tão fácil de decidir, mesmo com tantas evidências."

"Estou certo que chegarão a um acordo. E somos gratos por ter nos apoiado, general." Tenchi olhou de maneira confiante ao novo amigo. "Não há necessidade de agradecer, jovem. O que for preciso pra salvar inúmeras vidas daqueles assassinos, terei prazer em fazê-lo."

Washu parecia bem concentrada enquanto digitava em seus teclados virtuais. Sakuya ficou curiosa. "Washu. Se incomoda de eu perguntar no que está trabalhando?"

"Não me incomoda, não. Vendo que brevemente estaremos numa batalha pelo cosmos, andei elaborando um projeto para a defesa da Terra." "De que tipo?" "Ah, você logo verá."

A porta da sala onde estavam bateu por fora. Era um funcionário encarregado de chamá-los. "Queiram me acompanhar, por favor. A decisão foi tomada."

* * *

Mais uma vez, diante dos comissários, Ayeka, de mão dadas com Tenchi em ato de apoio, general Deslan e todos aguardavam pela resposta que desejavam ouvir. O representante se levantou.

"Princesa Ayeka, general Deslan, amigos. Depois de analisar com cuidado tudo que ouvimos, e com base em alguns documentos e evidências que já tínhamos em posse, determinamos que a ameaça de Gomba é real e imediata, e uma vez que desejam nos ajudar a defender, não só a Terra mas toda a galáxia, não seria certo ficarmos parados em meio a tal crise e portanto, os governos terráqueos darão assessoria total à causa. Em resumo, declaro fechada a aliança entre a Terra, Jurai e Gamalon. Lutemos juntos por nossos mundos." Uma euforia de gritos soou em todo o prédio. Para Tenchi e cia, era um momento histórico a união dos povos de seu mundo numa ocasião tão importante. Ayeka estava aos prantos de alegria.

"Sou agradecida por sua compreensão, meus amigos. Juntos, derrotaremos os invasores e salvaremos a tudo e todos."

"A respeito disso, já tem algum plano de como poderemos fazer isso?" "De certo, sim. Minha amiga Washu explicará. Washu?"

"Senhores. Sou a professora Washu, a maior gênia científica do universo. Nesse meio tempo durante a assembléia, andei trabalhando num projeto de uma nave de batalha com incrível poder de fogo. Seria nossa principal defesa contra os Gombas." E Washu ativou seu teclado, expandindo o esquema da nave para que os presentes vissem. Não houve um que não se mostrasse maravilhado com tal ideia.

"Professora Washu. Reconheço que é um projeto espantoso. Quanto tempo levaria pra construí-lo?"

"Normalmente, meu caro representante, levaria ao menos um ano. Entretanto, posso adiantar o trabalho com a utilização de uma estrutura de proporção similar, ainda que deteriorada, e sei onde achá-la, com a devida permissão de fazer da Terra a base para sua construção."

"Tem a permissão, professora, mas pro curiosidade, de qual estrutura estaria falando?" Washu fez mais umas mexidas em seu teclado e apresentou outra imagem. O que todos contemplaram lhes tirou o fôlego. Tenchi mal soube conter sua expressão de surpresa.

"Mas...mas...esse é...O TITANIC."

Continua...


	3. O Resgate

**Parte 3: O Resgate**

* * *

Em algum lugar do Atlântico, as águas se mantinham calmas para o tempo que se enfrentava, sem qualquer presença viva por perto.

Numa hora, diversas naves surgiram no local e após alguns segundos paradas, desceram a toda velocidade pra dentro do mar, sumindo como que nunca tivessem estado lá.

Quase uma hora depois, as águas se agitaram com toda força, revelando enormes massas de metal pertencentes a um grande navio emergindo do oceano gelado que até aquele dia servia de túmulo para um dos maiores navios já construídos na história do mundo.

Via-se quase apagado na lateral de sua proa o nome da embarcação: TITANIC.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, num porto afastado da costa do Japão, Tenchi e seus amigos presenciavam em primeira mão, ao lado de várias autoridades japonesas e membros do império Gamalon, a chegada dos destroços do Titanic. Apenas Washu não parecia surpresa.

"Que demais, Washu. As naves gamalons conseguiram trazer os destroços depois que os tiraram do fundo do mar." "E isso só se deu graças ao meu novíssimo raio trator, patente requerida." Washu comentou bem tranquila.

Washu A: "Essa é a Washu."

Washu B: "Ninguém supera ela."

"Estamos vivendo mesmo a história." Argumentou Nobuyuki, ajustando seus óculos. "Lembro do meu avô ter falado que o navio era enorme, mas não pensei que fosse tanto."

"Que incrível." Falou Sasami. "Acho que em Jurai nunca tivemos espaçonaves tão grandes. Eu estudei sobre o Titanic e sua tragédia."

"Será mesmo que pode fazer essa banheira voar, Washu?" Ryoko perguntou em tom de zombaria. "Até pra alguém tão sabida como você eu duvido."

"Com certeza será um desafio, mas confiem que no fim do mês, vai estar pronto. É isso ou abandono a ciência pra sempre."

"Se é assim, melhor distribuir seu currículo como fritadora de hambúrgueres, queridinha." Ayeka decidiu dar um basta.

"Não ligue, Washu. Pra certas pessoas, especialmente as das castas mais baixas, a inteligência não passa da altura dos sapatos."

"Está dizendo algo aí, Ayeka?" "Nada além da verdade, meu bem. Só um argumento que pessoas de bom senso entenderiam." "Então não é seu caso. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Ayeka cerrou o punho em raiva. "Como ousa, sua criminosa?" "Se não quer escutar ofensas, não provoque os outros, princesinha." E as duas se posicionaram para um combate. Tenchi, como de costume, tentou aplacar os ânimos. "Garotas, por favor. Sem brigas diante dos representantes do país, sim?"

Ao longe, o general Deslan observava em total imparcialidade o pequeno conflito ali apresentado. Sasami foi para o seu lado.

"É sempre assim com esse três?" Deslan perguntou a Sasami. "Só quando estão juntos. Minha irmã e Ryoko amam Tenchi e vivem disputando por ele." "E acaso ele gosta delas?" "Sim, mas cada uma ao seu modo. Me pergunto como seria se ele pudesse ficar com as duas. Eu iria adorar."

* * *

Um pouco mais tarde, quando Tenchi acabou com a briga entre suas 'namoradas', todos reuniram-se para ver os recursos apresentados pelos gamalons, como os naves-caça de última geração. Deslan explicou sobre elas.

"Estes são os Wild Panthers, nossas espaçonaves de batalha mais avançadas. Alcançam velocidade acima do som, empregam grande poder de fogo e ajustadas com comandos simples que qualquer um pode operar. Creio que os humanos não terão dificuldades em utilizá-las. Também trouxemos recursos que permitirão construí-las em massa aqui na Terra."

"Estamos gratos pela ajuda que nos oferece, general. Com tal apoio, sei que poderemos defender a Terra e a galáxia do temor que a infestará."

"Ficamos honrados por ajudar, senhor secretário da defesa. Tudo para enfim colocarmos um ponto final à ameaça Gomba."

"E podem confiar que Jurai fará de tudo para ajudar nessa guerra," Disse Ayeka com satisfação. "pois este mundo é tão minha casa quanto Jurai."

"Hora de começar o serviço." Falou Washu esfregando suas mãos em ansiedade. "Sem contar algumas melhorias que instalarei nos Wild Panthers."

* * *

Semanas foram passando e os preparativos para o conflito seguiam em ordem. Washu trabalhava na conversão do Titanic para uma nave de combate e ia mais rápido do que o previsto. Os caças Wild Panthers eram produzidos sem dificuldades e soldados e pilotos de diversas partes do mundo vinham para tomar parte do confronto que viria, recebendo instruções do uso das naves e armas gamalons e juraianas.

Em casa, Tenchi se empenhava no treino de espada e armas com seu avô, pois ele não iria ficar parado enquanto todos lutavam. Ayeka e Ryoko também realizavam sessões de treinamento e Yugi ensinava Sakuya a lidar com seus novos poderes, ao passo que a própria Yugi fazia o necessário pra controlar seu poder, não querendo ser mais vista como uma ameaça mas visando poder proteger sua nova família, já que era assim que via os Masaki.

Ryu-Ohki dormia todo à toa quando pressentiu algo se aproximando, e era uma presença familiar. Foi para fora e uns minutos depois, voltou seguido de outro como ele mas de cor clara, que a turma tinha motivos pra reconhecer. Sasami foi a primeira a notar.

"Ei, olha quem está com Ryu-Ohki. É...Ken-Ohki."

"Ken-Ohki?" Perguntou Ayeka em tom nervoso. "Significa o que acho que significa?" "Se for o que pensa, princesa, acertou em cheio." Disse uma voz familiar de fora. Logo a dona da voz se aproximou. Ryoko pareceu bem nervosa.

"Nagi?" "É bom ver que sua memória ainda é boa mesmo com tanta bebida que consome, Ryoko." "Er...bem...o que faz aqui, Nagi?"

"Simples, Tenchi. Vim pra levar Ryoko e receber a recompensa." "Mas não tinha desistido disso?" "Nunca disse que desisti, Tenchi. Só dei uma trégua, porém agora preciso levá-la de qualquer jeito." "Por que agora?" Nagi se dirigiu a Ayeka.

"Princesa. Tenho ouvido que seu pai irá decretar anistia e perdão a todos os criminosos do império Jurai. Não é isso?" "Exato. Para a guerra contra Gomba, iremos necessitar de muita ajuda, e para tal, papai oferecerá anistia a todos os criminosos juraianos em troca de cooperarem conosco contra os gombas."

"Por isso estou aqui. Esta pode ser minha última chance de obter a recompensa pela pirata espacial mais temida do universo. Então, Ryoko. Virá por bem ou por mal?"

Tenchi e Katsuhiro já se preparavam para lutar quando Ryoko se pôs na frente. "Calma, pessoal. Eu dou um jeito." E ela ficou cara-a-cara com Nagi.

"Se me quer, querida, então acertemos tudo agora, isso se não fugir ao desafio." "O que propôe?" "Você e eu. Uma contra uma. Sem armas, poderes ou truques. Só luta mana-a-mana. Se ganhar, vou com você, se bem que não fará diferença, já que também serei anistiada. Certo, Ayeka?" "Hã? Que? Ah, sim, vai sim. He, he." Logo Ryoko fez uma cara de confiança. "Contudo, se você perder...vai se aliar a nós e jurar nos ajudar contra os gombas até o fim da guerra. Se quiser desistir e dar meia volta..."

"Eu aceito, pois sei que não vou falhar." Não havendo outro recurso, ambas seguiram para alguns metros pra longe da casa. Retirando todas as suas armas e não tendo mais do que maiôs cobrindo seus corpos para garantir não haver nenhuma arma ou truque, as duas começaram a luta.

A pirata espacial se apressou com o primeiro golpe, mas Nagi desviou por bem pouco. Logo contra-atacou com um chute bem dado, derrubando-a numa poça de lama.

"Sabe que fica muito bem na lama, Ryoko? Combina com seu modo de lutar." "Será mesmo?" E a pirata espacial, bem despercebidamente, pegou um pouco de lama e tacou na cara de Nagi, atordoando-a o tempo bastante pra derrubá-la. As duas se seguravam firmemente, de maneira que uma impedia a outra de se levantar.

Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Sakuya e Yugi viam a luta, sem saber o que pensar. Para Ayeka até seria interessante que Nagi vencesse, porém entendia que Ryoko seria uma ajuda valiosa, mesmo sem admitir, para defender Jurai. Tenchi pedia que aquilo terminasse depressa, mas que Ryoko ganhasse, pois ela era sua amiga, apesar de às vezes, a considerar mais do que isso. Seria uma forte amizade que tinha por ela ou...algo mais?

A briga seguia com tudo. Nem a pirata nem a caçadora mostravam qualquer sinal de desistência. Trocas fortes de chutes e socos deixavam marcas nos corpos de cada uma. A verdade era que foi a primeira vez que ambas se enfrentavam sem qualquer poder ou arma alguma e não pensaram o quão foi difícil lidar com tal situação.

"Jamais pensei que era tão forte, Ryoko. Com certeza valeu a pena te perseguir todo esse tempo." "Não conte que vai vencer, Nagi. Tenho uma legítima razão pra ganhar."

"Que seria...?" "Meus amigos. Todos contam que irei triunfar. Não sou só mais a pirata espacial mais terrível que houve. Vi que poderia ser mais que isso. Tenchi, Sasami, até Ayeka. Mais que amigos: minha família, e espero que entenda quando te derrotar e se unir a nós." "Então, que decidamos...AGORA."

Nagi e Ryoko avançaram na mesma hora com os punhos em prontidão. Aos olhos de todos, correram com velocidades iguais e chegando em perto, desferiram os socos num choque colossal.

Após o golpe, as duas mulheres permaneceram imóveis por alguns segundos, suando incessantemente e se segurando firme, até que por fim, houve a queda de uma delas, despencando exausta no chão. A vencedora foi até ela.

"Bom. Foi uma ótima luta e devo dizer que não imaginei como conseguiria ir tão longe. Mas ainda assim, está na hora de cumprir o acordo...Nagi."

Ryoko lhe estendeu a mão. Hesitando um pouco, Nagi aceitou sua ajuda. Tenchi e as garotas foram pra perto delas.

"Ryoko. Você foi sensacional. Mostrou determinação. Sabe que por um momento fiquei preocupada?" "Mas não precisava, Sakuya. Tinha tudo sob controle."

"Quer dizer que vai ficar conosco, Nagi?" Sasami olhou para a exausta caçadora. "Dei minha palavra e sempre a honro. Só não esperem que fiquemos amigos ou algo assim." "Apenas se você quiser, pois sei que quero ser sua amiga." Nagi reparou no sorriso franco da pequena princesa e mesmo vagamente, também sorriu.

"Tá certo, gente. Uma tempestade de fortes proporções vem em nossa direção, mas sei que unidos, poderemos superar qualquer coisa e iremos vencer essa guerra." As palavras de Tenchi tiveram grande efeito as garotas ao seu redor, olhando para o céu azul.

Continua...

* * *

**Os fãs mais nostálgicos, a essa altura do campeonato, já devem ter percebido as referência**s **até o momento utilizadas para a história.**


	4. Tokyo Em Perigo

**Parte 4: Tokyo Em Perigo**

* * *

"Café da manhã. Venham todos." Sasami chamou da cozinha.

Nagi demorou um pouco mais pra se levantar, pois poucas vezes dormira numa cama tão confortável.

Se havia passado um dia desde que perdeu pra Ryoko e jurou lealdade a todos para ajudar na guerra que viria para a galáxia. Ela tentava não pensar no assunto.

Na cozinha, todos já tinham se sentado à mesa para o café. Sasami a pegou pela mão. "Bom dia, Nagi. Vem tomar o café. Está muito bom."

Ela não estava acostumada à refeições com outras pessoas, uma vez que a vida de caçadora de recompensas era um tanto solitária. Pegou um biscoito da tigela no centro e provou. Sua expressão séria mudou para uma de surpresa.

"Hmmm, que delícia. Confesso que nunca tinha comido um biscoito tão saboroso. Eu adorei."

"Que bom que gostou." Falou Tenchi em tom alegre. "Sasami se esforçou e muito em preparar essa refeição como sinal de boa vindas pra você."

"Bem, não sou do tipo mais social, preferindo só ir nos negócios, mas...obrigada, Sasami." Nagi lhe deu um afago no cabelo. "O prazer foi meu."

"É bom termos mais uma linda garota aqui em casa...e outra futura pretendente para o Tenchi." Nobuyuki comentou no seu jeito descontraído de sempre.

"Pai, por favor. Tenha modos. O que Nagi irá pensar disso?" "Não se preocupe, Tenchi. Não foi nada. E ele até pode estar certo." Nagi lhe passou a mão suavemente no ombro. "Talvez possa se dar um jeito, eu e você, caminhando juntos e..."

"Vai parando aí." Retrucou Ayeka. "Se tem alguém que irá ficar com lorde Tenchi, serei eu."

"Só passando por mim, princesinha. E o mesmo pra você, Nagi." Ryoko apontou o dedo pra caçadora em tom repreensivo. Tenchi bem que tentou aparar as duas mas nada adiantou, pois as duas já começaram sua discussão rotineira. Katsuhiro, que bebia seu chá na mais tranquilidade, via a tudo sem mudar a expressão. Nagi olhou pra ele.

"Elas são assim todo dia?" "São sim, Nagi. Não passa um dia sem que precisassem iniciar uma discussão ou briga. E sabe o que acho? Que essa disputa apenas oculta o que pensam de fato uma da outra."

Enquanto via a briga que rolava, Nagi entendia como Ryoko, uma temida pirata espacial, abandonou a vida de saqueadora pra viver com aquelas pessoas. Desde que se lembra ela nunca teve, exceto por Ken-Ohki, a quem pudesse considerar como reais amigos...ou uma família. Não querendo parecer mole, mudou de assunto.

"Mas e aí? Cadê aquelas duas policiais que vivem com vocês?" Sasami respondeu: "Kiyone e Mihoshi? Saíram numa missão pra deter contrabandistas há alguns dias, mas até agora não voltaram. Espero que fiquem bem."

"Ah, sei que vão ficar bem." Comentou Sakuya. "Do que me contaram delas, sei que devem..." Mas Sakuya foi interrompida por uma chamada de Yugi, que via TV na sala.

"Gente. Venham ver rápido." E todos correram pra sala. Yugi mostrou o canal que assistia. Um repórter apareceu bem nervoso.

"Caros telespectadores. As imagens exibidas não são nenhum truque ou trailer de filme. São todas reais." E na TV mostrou um ataque de naves espaciais sobre Tokyo. Arrasando tudo que via pela frente. Pessoas fugindo em pânico tentando se abrigar, prédios atingidos e explodindo. Um caos total.

Tenchi e cia. viam horrorizados os acontecimentos. Nagi foi a primeira a dizer. "Naves Gombas. Reconheço o padrão."

"Parece que iniciaram o ataque à Terra mais cedo que o previsto." Disse Tenchi, correndo pra pegar o comunicador que Washu lhe deixara. "Washu? Washu?"

Depois de uns segundos, veio a resposta. "Fale, Tenchi. Na escuta." "Problemas. Os gombas estão atacando o centro de Tokyo." "Essa não. Chegaram mais depressa do que pensávamos. Vou avisar o general Deslan. Alguns Wild Panthers estão prontos. Vamos mobilizá-los agora." "Obrigado, Washu. Enquanto isso, iremo à Tokyo tentar fazer algo."

Tenchi se reuniu a turma. "Pessoal. Temos que ir à Tokyo ganhar tempo até os reforços chegarem. Ryoko, Nagi. Acham que Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki podem nos levar lá agora?"

"Só se for agora." Comentou Ryoko.

"Não duvide, Tenchi. Vamos depressa." Nagi disse em seu modo duro. E assim, tanto ela quanto a ex-pirata foram ao quintal e chamaram seus mascotes.

"RYU-OHKI. KEN-OHKI. TRANSFORMAR." E atendendo ao chamado de suas donas, os dois roedores mudaram pra forma de naves espaciais.

O grupo se dividiu e cada parte foi numa nave. Nobuyuki e Katsuhiro observavam as naves levantarem voo, esperando que todos voltassem em segurança.

* * *

O centro de Tokyo era o inferno: explosões, prédios ruindo, pânico geral. As naves destruíam tudo pela frente, sem ligar para a população. Tropas de terra atacavam sem dó nem piedade. O exército e a polícia quase nada podia fazer.

As naves vivas de Ryoko e Nagi chegaram rapidamente ao local. O que observavam era bem pior do que na TV. Tenchi notou que era hora de agir.

"Certo, garotas. Agora é a hora. Nagi, acha que pode comandar um ataque aéreo com Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki?" Nagi deu uma confirmação. "Excelente. Cuide das naves que agiremos contra as tropas de terra. Vamos?" Tenchi estendeu o braço e todas juntas deram as mãos.

Ao aterrissarem, todos se posicionaram para o combate enquanto as duas naves vivas, comandadas por Nagi, seguiram voo. Tenchi sacou sua espada de cristal a partir do pingente em seu pescoço.

"Muito bem, garotas. É hora de agir. Ryoko, Yugi e eu faremos o ataque. Ayeka, Sasami e Sakuya, usem seus poderes pra nos proteger e salvar o máximo de vidas possível, entendido?"

"Ok, Tenchi." Disse Sasami. "Daremos o nosso melhor." Falou Sakuya. Ayeka lhe tomou a mão. "Cuide-se, Tenchi." E com uma afirmação positiva para o princesa, Tenchi, Ryoko e Yugi partiram para o ataque.

* * *

No céu, Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki davam o seu melhor contra as naves invasoras. Ainda que tivessem forte poder de fogo, sua velocidade era pouco para as duas naves vivas. Na cabine de Ken-Ohki, Nagi dirigia as instruções de combate a Ryu-Ohki, que ia derrubando e explodindo os inimigos conforme chegavam.

"Agora vou lhes mostrar por que sou a maior caçadora de recompensas do universo." E acionando os comandos de tiro, começou a derrubar os invasores.

Durante a luta, Nagi notou um ataque direcionado a um prédio, da onde uma mulher e uma criança despencaram. Sem hesitar, mergulhou a toda e salvou as duas por um milésimo de segundo. Logo que as deixou em segurança, partiu novamente para o ataque. _"Imagine. Eu, que nunca ajudei de graça, acabei de realizar um salvamento. Mas quer saber? Não me arrependo."_

* * *

Em terra, Tenchi, Ryoko e Yugi dava de tudo no combate contra as máquinas alienígenas. Tenchi as fazia em pedaços e seus pilotos, generalizados como humanoides de pele vermelha sangue e um terceiro olho na testa, o enfrentavam, mas pouco conseguiam contra o jovem espadachim Masaki.

Ryoko gostava de uma abordagem mais direta e com seu poder de se dividir em cópias, ia derrubando cada soldado gomba sobrevivente bem depressa, porém sem deixar de aproveitar cada instante. "Isso é tudo que tem? Vão ver que estou só esquentado." E seguia em frente, sem poupar ninguém.

Yugi quase nem precisava se mexer, pois seus super poderes podiam fazer toda a diferença e mesmo tendo só metade da sua força original, dava conta do recado, desmantelando as máquinas e prendendo os soldados em campos de força. Porém, sem perceber, foi atacada por uma rajada de raios pelas costas, caindo atordoada.

O soldado gomba chegou perto o bastante pra matá-la, e teria conseguido, se não fosse a ação rápida de Sakuya, jogando o gomba pra longe. Sakuya veio até Yugi.

"Yugi? Você está bem?" "E-estou, sim. Obrigada." "Pra isso servem as irmãs, não? Mas não se deixe enganar de novo. Ter grandes poderes não quer dizer ter logo a vitória." "Certo. Serei mais cautelosa. Obrigada de novo." E voltaram ao combate.

* * *

Ayeka e Sasami, ao lado de Asaka e Kamidake, defendiam, não só Tenchi e suas amigas mas cada pessoa desprotegida no campo de batalha. Durante a luta, Ayeka mostrava não ser só um rosto bonito e que era tão forte e ágil quanto seus parceiros de combate, praticamente atropelando cada soldado inimigo em seu caminho. Mesmo sua irmã mais nova e os dois guardiões estavam perplexos com tal atuação. "Nossa. Se minha irmã mostrasse tal força contra a Ryoko..."

Nagi seguia no combate no céu, orientando Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki contra as naves, embora o número delas estivesse aumentando, dificultando. Quando pareceu que não tinha mais recursos, de repente várias naves gombas foram acertadas por trás e despencaram. Nagi via atenta o ocorrido e percebeu o que acontecera: vários caças Wild Panthers, pilotados por humanos e gamalons, desciam em grande velocidade e a brindo fogo contra os inimigos. Deslan e Washu seguiam na nave-líder.

Tenchi e os amigos olhavam a frota de caças recém-chegada, aliviados pela entrada de última hora.

* * *

Em terra, os gamalons foram cumprimentar seus amigos. Deslan e Washu pareciam felizes em revê-los

"Pessoal. Parabéns pelo bom trabalho. Lamentável o estrago que os gombas causaram, mas graças a vocês, muitas vidas foram salvas." "Demos o nosso melhor, general."

"Sei que deram, princesa Ayeka. Vamos então recolher os gombas sobreviventes como prisioneiros e auxiliar com os terráqueos feridos."

Nessa hora, Sakuya pareceu ter uma dor de cabeça. Tenchi a amparou. "Sakuya, o que aconteceu?" "Estou captando uma voz na minha cabeça, de alguém muito machucado bem...ali." E ela apontou para o que parecia uma academia totalmente em ruínas. "Ryoko. Tem alguém lá dentro. Será que..." "Nem duvide, querida. Já estou indo."

Ryoko se desmaterializou e entrou no prédio destruído. Um pouco depois, retornou segurando uma mulher de cabelo castanho e colant amarelo em seus braços. Ao colocá-la no chão, Washu fez um exame ligeiro. "Ela foi muito ferida. Ossos quebrados, hemorragias, queimaduras. Temo que não aja tempo de levá-la a um médico." "Então ela vai...?" "Temo que sim, Sasami Agora só um milagre a salvaria." "Se for esse o caso, teremos um milagre. Deixe-me passar." Sakuya pôs suas mãos sobre a mulher ferida e delas surgiu um brilho

intenso, cobrindo-lhe todo o corpo. "Sakuya. Isso é..." "Sim, Yugi. Parte do poder que me deu treinei pra poder curar. Só espero que dê certo." Agora só restava esperar.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, a mulher de colant acordou numa cama, sem saber como havia chegado lá.

Deixando o quarto, ela seguiu pela casa até chegar a sala, onde Tenchi, seu pai, avô e as amigas descansavam. Logo repararam na recém-chegada.

"Ah olá." Cumprimentou Tenchi. "Que bom que acordou. Estávamos esperando por você." "Hã? Por mim?" "Foi, sim. Você foi ferida durante um ataque e quase que morreu, mas graças a Sakuya," Tenchi mostrou a garota morena. "você ficou melhor." A garota castanha parecia confusa, mas logo pôde colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

"Sim, me lembro. Treinava na academia de luta com meus amigos quando escutei algo como um bombardeio. Depois, o teto e as paredes ruíram sobre nós e aí...não lembro de mais nada." Ela fez uma pausa e prosseguiu meio atordoada. "Meus amigos? Como estão?" Um ar de silêncio bem triste tomou o aposento. Sasami chegou perto dela.

"Lamentamos, mas só você sobreviveu. Verificamos tudo, mas não achamos mais ninguém vivo." A garota caiu em choque. Ficou muda alguns segundos e sentou-se, caindo num agonizante choro. Sakuya foi para o lado dela e abraçou-a. Algum tempo passou e logo a mulher se recobrou, sorrindo pra Sakuya.

"Obrigada por me salvar. Agradeço a todos. Ah, e não disse meu nome ainda. Sadako Ikarinu, aspirante à campeã de luta livre." Com isso, todos se apresentaram a Sadako e contaram o que estava acontecendo. Sadako mal podia crer que uma invasão alienígena ocorria.

"Nossa. Parece coisa de filme." "Acredite, é bem real. Por isso estamos nessa luta: pra defender a galáxia." Ouvidas as palavras de Katsuhiro, Sadako se levantou com o punho fechado.

"Pessoal. Vocês me salvaram e quero retribuir. Até essa guerra terminar, lutarei ao seu lado. Prometo dar o melhor de mim."

"Se é assim, é bem vinda pra ficar, se quiser." Sadako olhou contente para a garota cujos poderes a curaram. Pareceu que ia se dar algo quando Sasami chamou da cozinha.

"Pessoal. Hora do jantar." "Vou ficar do seu lado, Tenchi." "Nem pensar que vai, Ryoko. O lugar dele é com sua futura esposa." "Então, meu bem, seria comigo." E lá foram, cada uma puxando Tenchi, que só tentava escapar vivo. Sadako viu Nagi ao seu lado.

"É assim todo dia aqui?" "Pois é, mas não dá bola. Você se acostuma." E as novas companheiras seguiram com os demais para o jantar.

Continua...

* * *

**Sadako surgiu em Tenchi In Tokyo no episódio 'Encontro Amoroso', sendo apenas uma criação de Yugi a partir da real. Ela é uma das minhas favoritas, junto a Mihoshi e Kiyone e como ambas, devia ter seu próprio anime ou OVA. **


	5. Começa a Batalha

**Parte 5: Começa A Batalha**

* * *

Após os acontecimentos iniciais, os planos de combate aos gombas precisaram ser apressados.

Pilotos e soldados de diversas partes do mundo se voluntariaram para o conflito que se daria no espaço, aprendendo a pilotar os caças gamalons e lidar com as tecnologias de Gamalon e Jurai.

Washu se esforçava em completar o projeto da nave Titanic, equipando-a com a última palavra em armamentos, entre eles o Magna-Canhão, cujo poder explode um planeta do tamanho de Jupiter.

Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Nagi, Sakuya, Yugi, Sadako e Katsuhiro treinavam afinco seus poderes e habilidades, sabendo o que lhes aguardava.

Finalmente o mês terminou e a nave estava completada. Todos ficaram boquiabertos com o resultado. O que outrora tinha sido o mais luxuoso transatlântico já construído no mundo era agora uma respeitável fortaleza aérea.

"Impressionante." Comentou Tenchi.

"Toque de linha." Respondeu Sadako.

"Tiro o chapéu pra você, Washu. Se superou." Foi o argumento de Katsuhiro.

"Eu sabia que ficariam impressionados. Não sou a maior gênia do universo por nada."

"Washu A. "Washu é brilhante."

"Washu B. "Washu é fora de série."

"Bem, amigos. Agora que está pronta, precisamos partir para Jurai. Sasami, seria melhor você ficar."

"Não mesmo, Ayeka. É meu planeta e minha família que correm perigo, e depois não vou deixar minha segunda família lutar sem mim."

Sasami era de fato um exemplo de coragem. Tenchi e Ayeka não podia ficar mais orgulhosos. Tenchi apenas se virou para seu avô com um pouco de preocupação.

"Vovô. Tem certeza que quer ir? Sei que é um bom lutador para a sua idade, mas talvez..."

"Meu rapaz. Ainda tenho forças em mim capazes de muita coisa. E não posso deixar meu neto partir numa batalha arriscada...ao menos não antes de decidir por uma noiva."

"Ah, não é problema, pois todos sabemos de quem ele gosta. Não é Tenchi?" Ryoko flutuou para o lado dele, deixando Ayeka nervosa.

"Isso é que não, Ryoko. Se lorde Tenchi se dicidir por alguém, serei eu."

"Ryoko, Ayeka. Por favor, deixem Tenchi em paz. Sei que acharão tempo pra isso, mas agora é hora de defender nosso mundo." Sakuya disse quase suplicante.

Elas concordaram com a menina morena e procuraram não tocar mais no assunto.

Chegou enfim o dia da partida. A nave Titanic estava em posição de partida. O mundo inteiro mostrava-se ansioso. a contagem regressiva foi dada e no zero, decolou com uma força tremenda. Em poucos minutos, deixou a Terra e partiu em sua jornada.

* * *

_Adeus, ó Terra._

_O navio já vai partir._

_É o cruzador espacial_

_Titanic._

_Buscando uma estrela distante,_

_em direção a Jurai,_

_deixamos todos que amamos para trás,_

_quem sabe os perigos que encontraremos?_

_Temos que ser fortes e corajosos,_

_nosso universo temos que salvar._

_Se não o fizermos todos unidos_

_nossos mundos se perderão._

_Batalhando contra os gombas, _

_nós não pararemos até vencê-los._

_Então nos voltaremos e quando chegarmos,_

_nosso planetas estarão salvos, _

_pelo Titanic._

* * *

Tenchi e cia. são escoltados até a ponte de comando para conhecerem o capitão, um jovem esbelto inspirando confiança e coragem, junto do qual estava uma bela mulher loira com um nariz bem formado.

"Tenchi Masaki? Ficou honrado em conhecê-lo. Sou Darrel Windchar, capitão recém-indicado e esta é minha segunda em comando, Yukiko."

"Uma honra para nós conhecê-lo, capitão. Permita apresentar meu avô Katsuhiro e minhas amigas..." "Sei quem são. Li todas as suas fichas e saibam que fico honrado em receber vocês no Titanic. Deve levar algum tempo até chegarmos ao nosso destino. Então, por favor, podem se alojar. Avisarei quando chegarmos."

* * *

Andando pela nave, todos viram como ela era imensa, bem mais do que o esperado.

"Quem poderia imaginar que estaríamos a bordo do mais famoso navio do mundo?" Sadako olhava admirada por tudo ao redor, pensando na história daquela grande embarcação.

"Se for do jeito que estudei, e for como naquele filme, creio que poderemos viver grandes momentos. Certo, lorde Tenchi?" Mas Ayeka nem teve resposta, já que Ryoko foi se achegando pra perto de Tenchi. "Eu posso ser sua Rose quando quiser, meu querido." "Fica longe dele. Você está mais pra cravo do que rosa." "E você é uma erva daninha, querida. Ha, ha, ha, ha." "Como disse, sua vulgar?" A briga só não se estendeu graças a alguém que Tenchi reconheceu, vindo pelo corredor.

"Tenchi, meu camarada. Que legal te ver." O garoto viu de quem se tratava. Aquela aparência não enganava.

"Amagasaki? Você por aqui?" "É sim, cara. Que coincidência nos encontrarmos." "Que mal lhe pergunte, o que faz aqui?" "Me alistei como mecânico e piloto. Sempre quis pilotar jatos e ser astronauta e me pareceu uma grande chance." Nesse minuto ele viu entre as garotas uma que reconhecia de longe.

"Ei, você é Sadako Ikarinu?" "Sim, sou eu, mas como..." "É você em pessoa. Lembra de mim? Amagasaki. Você me derrubou diversas vezes durante o festival da escola mas finalmente te derrotei." Sadako não pareceu entender nada. "Queira me desculpar, mas acho que está enganado. Deixei o colégio há anos." "Mas era você, tenho certeza. Até encontrei sua máscara. Olha ela aqui." E Amagasaki abriu a bolsa e tirou dela uma máscara amarela meio desbotada. Sadako viu que era mesmo a sua.

"Minha máscara. Quando me formei, eu a perdi e não mais a achei. Acho que alguém a achou e se fez passar por mim." Amagasaki pareceu um pouco decepcionado com o que ouvira, mas Sadako lhe deu a mão em apoio com um sorriso. "Sinto muito sobre isso, mas se quiser, podemos treinar juntos. Você quer?" O largo sorriso de Amagasaki foi toda a resposta que precisava.

Nessa hora, um alarme soou. Uma voz vinda de vários auto-falantes chamou Tenchi e a todos até a ponte de comando.

Pouco depois, estava todos reunidos na ponte. "Capitão Windchar, o que está havendo?" "Já verão, Washu. Yukiko, mostre na tela principal."

E a tela exibiu uma imensa frota de naves gombas se aproximando. Sakuya pareceu preocupada.

"Gombas? Devem estar indo em direção à Terra. Precisamos impedi-los" "E de fato iremos. Aos postos de batalha. Nossa primeira luta...é agora."

Continua...

* * *

**Amagasaki nunca foi exatamente um dos meus favoritos, mas decidi incluí-lo porque tenho um papel especial pra ele na trama.**

**A música citada é uma versão modificada da abertura de Battleship Yamato, da qual foi a base pra este conto. **


	6. Adeus, Amigo

**Parte 6: Adeus, Amigo**

* * *

A frota gomba seguia a toda na direção do Titanic. Havia pelo menos 40 ou 50 naves na formação.

Apesar da superioridade numérica, os tripulantes do Titanic não se deixaram intimidar. O capitão Windshar tomou a palavra.

"Amigos. Chegou nossa primeira batalha. Será um grande confronto e possivelmente muitos de nós perderão a vida, mas lembrem pelo que lutamos: por nossos mundos e por outros. Uma guerra pela liberdade do universo. Sei que unidos, poderemos vencer qualquer barreira. Estão comigo?" "SIM." Um grito uníssono foi dado e ecoado por tudo onde se ouvia.

"Excelente. Para os postos de batalha. Tenchi, lidere a força de ataque. Procurem diminuir o número deles até eu poder solicitar os reforços. Acha que pode?" "Sim, capitão Windshar. Daremos o nosso melhor. Para o hangar, pessoal." E Tenchi e sua turma, com diversos soldados humanos e gamalons correram pra seu primeiro combate.

Tenchi adentrou num dos caças Wild Panthers à frente. O mesmo se deu com Ayeka e Sadako, enquanto Ryoko e Nagi foram com Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki. Sasami, Sakuya, Yugi, Washu, Katsuhiro e Amagasaki ficaram pra vê-los decolar.

"Pessoal, tomem cuidado. Voltem vivos." "Tenha calma, Sakuya. Vamos ficar bem." Disse Tenchi calmamente, logo depois olhando pra Ayeka. "Ayeka. Quer vir conosco mesmo?"

"Claro que quero, Tenchi. Hora de mostrar do que a princesa de Jurai é capaz." Ela se virou pra Sasami e deu um aceno de confiança para a irmã mais nova. "Podem ficar descansados sobre a nave perder força. Eu as reajustei com energia suto-suficiente e uma boa variedade de armas e defesas. Apenas saiam da frente caso precisemos usar o Magna-Canhão."

"Ok, Washu. Hora de ir a luta. Até, vovô." "Até, Tenchi, e boa sorte."

Com o sinal de saída liberado, a frente do Titanic se abriu e a esquadrilha Wild Panther partiu a toda velocidade.

* * *

Os gombas iam se aproximando cada vez mais, mas os canhões do Titanic conseguiam derrubar cada nave inimiga que atingia, dando tempo pra esquadrilha ficar pronta

Uma vez no espaço, Tenchi, Ryoko, Nagi, Sadako e Ayeka iam na frente. Tenchi ligou o rádio pra se comunicar.

"Pessoal. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sofrer grandes perdas logo de cara. Vamos nos dividir. Nagi e Sadako, cubram o franco esquerdo; Ryoko e Ayeka, o lado direito; e eu sigo pela frente. Entendido?"

"Auto e claro, Tenchi, mas convêm eu e a princesinha aqui irmos juntas?"

"Eu concordo. Não seria melhor, ainda mais pra mim se..."

"Garotas, por favor. Todos aqui estamos lutando por uma mesma causa. Peço a vocês que cooperem e assim voltarmos vivos. Pode ser?" Nem mais uma palavra precisou ser dita: Ryoko e Ayeka ficaram de acordo. E a esquadrilha se dividiu.

* * *

Nagi conseguia se desviar e enganar as naves gombas sem dificuldades, deixando Sadako e o resto da frota livres pra dizimá-las;

"Ei, bonita manobra, Nagi. Você sabe lidar com a situação."

"Bem, Sadako. Não é à toa que me consideram a maior caçadora de recompensas do universo. Se quiser, te ensino as manhas."

"Eu vou cobrar, viu, amiga?" Sadako sorriu pra Nagi, que retribuiu o gesto, para em seguida, continuar com o ataque.

* * *

"Ayeka, me acompanhe, se for capaz." Ryoko voava rapidamente em Ryu-Ohki, acertando as naves inimigas uma a uma, com Ayeka em sua cola, atingindo tantas espaçonaves quanto sua rival no amor.

"Acha que é melhor que eu? Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Isso veremos." E fazendo diversas manobras de esquiva, a princesa de Jurai derrubava os gombas como moscas, praticamente deixando Ryoko para trás. De tão distraída em querem impressionar, não reparou até ser tarde demais pra desviar de um caça gomba, posicionado pra atirar, mas o mesmo foi destruído por uma rajada certeira de Ryoko. Ayeka pareceu surpresa.

"R-Ryoko? Você me...?" "Salvei você? Claro. Lembre que somos aliadas nessa disputa, e não ia querer que algo te acontecesse." Ayeka mostrou-se comovida.

"Oh, Ryoko."

"Especialmente porque quero te ver de perto quando eu tomar o Tenchi." A princesa de Jurai ficou um tanto indignada por tais palavras e com o que notara a frente, posicionou os lasers aparentemente na direção de Ryoko. "Ei, ei. O que vai fazer?" Mas a única resposta que a pirata espacial teve foi a luz do tiro laser, atingindo...um caça gomba que vinha com tudo até sua direção. "Ayeka? Então..."

"Como disse, Ryoko, somos aliadas. Cada uma cuida do franco da outra, ok?" E sendo assim, as duas rivais prosseguiram com o bombardeio, mas agora com um novo respeito que tinham mutuamente.

* * *

Tenchi e sua frota atacavam cada nave adversária, evitando ao máximo serem alvejados. Ele pensava:_ "Washu fez um bom trabalho com os caças. Acho que poderemos terminar tudo bem depressa, embora isso pareça fácil demais."_

Realmente Tenchi tinha razão quanto a facilitação. Ainda que mostrassem resistência, não pareciam mostrar empenho total. Foi quando recebeu uma mensagem do Titanic. Era Washu.

"Tenchi. Está me ouvindo?" "Sim, Washu. Algum problema?"

"Creio que sim. Os radares detectaram um enorme corpo celeste bem à frente. Parece um gigantesco asteroide, mas tem algo de diferente. Está vendo o asteroide?" Tenchi fixou os olhos no monitor do caça e nele apareceu algo como uma grande rocha bem em frente.

"Acabei de detectá-lo, porém não parece nada de mais." Nesse momento, o asteroide começou a se abrir e dele se revelar uma enorme estrutura metálica oculta sob a rocha e dela, uma gigantesca antena se projetou com um brilho vermelho que aumentava a cada instante e de repente, um raio se lançou, atingindo o espaço e abrindo nele uma espécie de buraco negro, sugando tudo ao redor, incluindo algumas naves gombas que tiveram o azar de ficarem perto.

"Washu. Acabou de ver o que vi?"

"Sim, Tenchi. Achava que era boato, mas testemunhamos em primeira mão o funcionamento da arma Buraco Negro. Qualquer coisa que caia lá..." "Nem precisa dizer. Diga que tem um plano pra esse tipo de situação."

"Ei. Está falando com a cientista número 1 do universo. Acho que tenho o necessário. Só me dê meia hora pra aprontar tudo." "Perfeito, Washu. Ganharei o tempo que precisar." E assim que interrompeu o contato com Washu, o jovem Masaki chamou suas amigas.

"Ryoko, Nagi, Ayeka, Sadako. Na escuta?" A primeira voz ouvida foi de Ryoko.

"Aqui, Tenchi. Estamos bem. Sofremos poucas perdas no ataque, ao menos 4 ou 5, mas a maioria está bem." "Tudo em ordem por aí?" Perguntou Sadako.

"Quase. Descobrimos uma imensa arma gomba que cria buracos negros. Washu diz que pode fazer algo, mas precisamos ganhar pelo menos meia hora. Podem se juntar a mim?"

"Certo, Tenchi. Vocês ouviram, meninas? Toda a força pra frente." E as frotas divididas começaram a se juntar.

* * *

"Bem, acredito que dará certo." Washu apertava os parafusos de um míssil de porte médio. Todos estavam na expectativa do que aquilo era.

"Amigos. Esta é nossa melhor chance de destruir a arma Buraco Negro. Neste míssil tem anti-matéria o suficiente pra desintegrar uma lua."

A oficial Yukiko pereceu nervosa. "Anti-matéria? Tem certeza de que é seguro lidar com isso?" A cientista ruiva deu um aceno de confiança. "Sossegue. Está em estado dormente. Só vai se ativar quando acertar o alvo. O que precisamos é nos aproximarmos pra lançar um caça com a bomba." Nesta hora, alguém estava chamava. Na tela, era o general Deslan.

"Capitão Windshar? Recebi sua mensagem, Peço perdão pela demora, mas estávamos reunidos com a polícia galáctica. A frota gamalon está a caminho. Devo imaginar que descobriram sobre a arma Buraco Negro."

"Descobrimos, sim. A professora Washu criou algo que pode destruir a arma. Vamos tentar uma investida com o Titanic pra lançar o míssil."

"Entendido. Já estamos a caminho pra dar cobertura. Nos veremos daqui a pouco, meu amigo."

"Com certeza. Câmbio e desligo."

* * *

No espaço, Tenchi e sua turma se esforçavam no ataque contra o asteroide artificial, que era protegido pelas naves gombas, cujas baixas aumentavam. O difícil era quando a arma Buraco Negro havia disparado mais 2 vezes, e cada vez o buraco negro era mais forte. Ayeka e Ryoko só escaparam do segundo iro porque se ajudaram.

"Pessoal. Aguentem firme. Não podemos desistir. Se fugirmos agora, tudo estará perdido"

"Ninguém vai fugir, Sadako," Comentou Nagi. "pois estamos nessa até o fim." E o ataque foi prosseguindo, mesmo com algumas baixas humanas e gamalons. Foi aí que uma série de disparos foram vistos pelos pilotos remanescentes, aniquilando parte da frota dos gombas. Era o Titanic, acompanhado do cruzador-líder de Gamalon. Tenchi recebeu uma chamada. Era Windshar.

"Tenchi? Fizeram um bom trabalho, mas estamos prontos para o golpe final. Um Wild Panther carregado com o míssil pra destruir a arma gomba está se preparando pra decolar. Juntem os que sobraram e garantam a segurança dele. Daremos cobertura na retaguarda."

"Entendido, capitão. Sadako, Nagi, Ayeka, Ryoko? Ouviram?" "Alto e claro, Tenchi." Respondeu Ayeka. "Vamos à luta."

* * *

No Titanic, a nave que levava o míssil anti-matéria decolou e se juntou ao grupo.

"Está tudo bem, piloto. Vamos te proteger até a entrega." "Valeu, Tenchi. Sei que podia contar contigo." Foi quando Tenchi reconheceu a voz do piloto. "Amagasaki. É você?"

"Sou eu, cara. É minha hora de ser o herói. Vamos nessa." Amagasaki recebeu uma chamada de Washu. "Amagasaki. Lembre que uma vez disparado, o míssil não poderá parar. O campo de força que instalei no caça lhe permitirá passar pela barreira de energia que protege a arma. Não nos decepcione." "Ei. Tá falando com Amagasaki. De um modo ou outro, aquela coisa vai se esfarelar."

O grupo seguiu derrubando os inimigos e fazendo de tudo pra proteger Amagazaki. Não era nada fácil, mas davam o seu melhor. Num descuido, o caça com a bomba foi atingido, mas apenas de raspão.

"Amagasaki? Tudo bem com você?" "Estou, Sadako. Foi so um tiro de nada. O alvo está bem à frente."

O falso asteroide se posicionava para um novo disparo quando o caça de Amagasaki conseguiu penetrar no escudo de força. Era a hora do tiro decisivo, mas quando foi pra disparar, não atirou.

"Amagazaki? O que se deu?" "Não sei, Tenchi. O disparador emperrou. Vou tentar de novo." Mas novamente o míssil não foi lançado. O desespero começou a se formar.

"Essa não. Acho que o disparador deve ter se avariado quando ele levou aquele ataque." Concluiu Ryoko. "E segundo Washu, quando a contagem começar, não poderá parar."

No Titanic, a comunicação pôde ser ouvida. Era uma situação extrema. Sasami segurava nas mãos de Sakuya e Yugi; Yukiko permanecia junta de Windshar; e Katsuhiro mantinha-se o mais calmo que conseguia. Até Washu pareceu tensa.

Amagasaki, meditando na situação, viu que só restava uma opção. "Tenchi." "Sim?" "Por favor, continuem a luta." Tenchi não pareceu entender o que ele tinha dito, mas logo a ficha caiu.

"Amagasaki. Não faça isso. Podemos achar outro modo."

"Não há saída, meu amigo. Agora é tudo ou nada. Sadako, está me ouvindo?" A lutadora respondeu a mensagem do rapaz. "Lamento que não poderemos ter aquele treino que prometemos, mas deixei uma coisa no meu quarto que desejo que a pegue de volta. Adeus."

"Amagasaki. Isso é loucura. Volte." "Adeus à todos, amigos. Me deem cobertura." E o jato espacial seguiu com toda velocidade em direção ao asteroide.

Mesmo com forte pesar e vendo que não poderiam detê-lo, Tenchi e cia. abriram o caminho para seu amigo levar a bomba ao alvo em frente. Faltando poucos segundos para a arma dar mais um tiro, a frota da Terra se desviou do campo de força na última hora, deixando Amagasaki ir sozinho, que ultrapassou o campo sem dificuldades.

Uma vez penetrado, o Wild Panther foi por baixo da antena e seguiu até o reator de energia. Dando uma última olhada para uma foto que tinha levado, onde mostrava ele com Tenchi e Sakuya no dia em que foram à praia, Amagasaki acionou o míssil. Contemplando a foto sem pressa alguma, ele ficou esperando a contagem finalizar, e quando deu zero...tudo ficou branco.

A imensa fonte de luz se intensificou de dentro pra fora do asteroide, fazendo-o desaparecer em questão de segundos, para depois sumir como se nunca tivesse estado lá. As poucas naves gomba que não foram atingidas trataram de fugir para longe. Os Wild Panthers sobreviventes puderam escapar da explosão, fazendo um regresso ao navio espacial.

* * *

Retornando ao Titanic, o clima era pesado. Embora a missão tivesse tido sucesso, para Tenchi, perder um grande amigo foi um forte golpe. Ayeka e Ryoko, deixando sua rivalidade de lado naquele momento, deram um abraço de consolo para o jovem.

"Meus amigos." Falou o capitão Windshar em tom firme mas encorajador de voz. "Sei que estamos tristes com a perda de tantos companheiros na primeira missão, porem não podemos deixar isso nos abater. É pela memória deles, incluindo Amagasaki, por fazer o maior sacrifício, que precisamos seguir em frente e continuar a combater os gombas com determinação e coragem, até o dia em que traremos a paz." Tenchi foi o primeiro a se aproximar.

"Tem razão, capitão. Temos um dever a cumprir e por nossos companheiros que se foram, iremos cumpri-lo." E ele estendeu o braço, onde Winshar colocou sua mão. O mesmo se deu com Ayeka, Ryoko, Nagi, Sadako, Sasami, Sakuya, Yugi, Katsuhiro, Yukiko, Deslan e tantos outros que tinham tomado parte da luta. Com seus espíritos renovados, viraram-se para ver pelo monitor principal o espaço grande e imenso.

* * *

Sadako entrou no quarto que pertencera à Amagasaki e achou em cima da cama uma coisa bem familiar: a sua antiga máscara que Amagasaki guardou por tanto tempo. Ela pegou a máscara e começou a chorar. Sakuya e Yugi a viram e entraram no quarto.

"Sadako. Você está bem?" A lutadora conteve as lágrimas quando as viu.

"S-sim, Sakuya. Apenas um pouco triste." As duas irmãs vieram pro lado dela. "Sabem. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo bem, mas ele parecia saber muito sobre mim. Foi o garoto mais valente que tive a honra de encontrar." Yugi lhe tomou a mão em amparo.

"Sadako. Precisa ficar firme. Ele foi muito corajoso e deixou um exemplo a todos. Sei que ele não ia querer te ver assim."

Ciente do apoio dela, Sadako se levantou e vestiu a máscara em sua mão. "Faço um juramento agora, minhas amigas. Pela memória de Amagasaki, ostentarei esta máscara que ele guardou com todo carinho como um símbolo de minha determinação em vencer esta guerra. Esta é por você." Sadako recebeu um abraço de Yugi e Sakuya, olhando pela escotilha com uma lágrima escorrendo pela máscara e em sua mente, imaginando Amagasaki em pose de vitória.

"Adeus, meu amigo."

Continua...

* * *

**Foi um pouco mais trabalhoso do que o planejado, mas creio ter dado ao Amagasaki um fim bem heroico.**

**Quis fazer desta uma batalha não muito longa, mas também que pudesse trazer bastante ação.**


	7. Reflexões e Confissões

**Parte 7: Reflexões e Confissões**

* * *

Várias batalhas foram se seguindo conforme os dias viravam semanas e depois meses.

Embora diversos companheiros e amigos tenham falecido nos constantes combates, a aliança entre humanos, gamalons e juraianos permanecia firme e estável, fortalecendo os laços de amizades criados entre os 3 povos, que se revelavam mais parecidos do que se pensava.

Mas também havia momentos de alegria e confraternização, especialmente aniversários e ocasiões onde vidas não foram perdidas ou grandes vitórias obtidas quando tudo parecia perdido.

Ainda assim, mutias coisas não mudavam entre Tenchi e seus amigos, principalmente quando Ryoko e Ayeka disputavam por ele, porém às vezes até elas desfrutavam de raros momentos de companheirismo e paz. Uma destas ocasiões foi quando observavam o espaço na proa da nave.

"Fala sério, Ayeka. Seria pedir demais você deixar o Tenchi pra mim?"

"Sim, porque eu gosto dele, e farei de tudo pra ele um dia ser meu marido"

"E eu também. Ele foi o primeiro homem que amei na minha vida, o qual me fez mais feliz do que toda a vida que tive como pirata espacial."

"Ao menos como pirata espacial, você sempre foi livre e devo confessar...sempre tive um pouco de inveja disso."

Ryoko mal acreditava no que tinha ouvido. A toda poderosa princesa do planeta Jurai, cujos desejos eram atendidos tipo num estalar de dedos, lhe confidenciava algo tão íntimo.

"Inveja...da minha vida?" Ryoko não acreditava em tais palavras.

"Sim, Ryoko. Minha vida de realeza e deleites em modo simplificado é na verdade uma prisão numa gaiola dourada. Por isso que prefiro ficar na Terra. Sei que um dia terei que assumir meus deveres de governante, mas até lá, quero desfrutar cada minuto de liberdade, seja com Tenchi...ou mesmo com você."

"Vendo dessa forma, até que você não é tão má ou arrogante quanto pensava...Ayeka." Ryoko pegou carinhosamente sua mão. Ayeka lhe sorriu em volta. "Deve saber que não vou desistir de Tenchi acima de tudo, mas saiba...que fico feliz em disputá-lo com você."

"Eu digo a mesma coisa. Aí, que tal um saquê? Sei onde tem uma reserva bem guardada." "E imagino que foi você que trouxe, certo? Mas por outro lado, por que não?"

Sem saberem, as duas foram ouvidas por uma figura escondida próxima de lá, que logo deu meia volta em direção aos alojamentos.

* * *

Sadako treinava em seu quarto quando ouviu passos velozes do lado externo, como de alguém fugindo. Olhando pra fora, viu que era Sakuya. Preocupada, foi atrás dela.

Chegou até o quarto de Sakuya e bateu a porta. Logo foi atendida. "Sakuya."

"Ah. Oi, Sadako." "Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakuya? Ouvi você correndo." "Ah, não foi nada. É que, bem...você quer entrar?" E Sadako seguiu para dentro, sentando na cama. Sakuya ficou ao seu lado, um tanto melancólica.

"Qual o problema, amiga? Pode me contar." "Bem, Sadako. Eu escutei Ryoko e Ayeka conversando e..." "E o que? Elas falaram mal de você? Quer que eu dê uma lição nelas?"

"Não. Não. Elas não me fizeram nada. Apenas...que falavam de Tenchi." "Ah, sei. Você também gosta muito dele, não é?" Sakuya deu uma corada no rosto. "Sim. Ele foi o primeiro amigo que tive. Pude fazer muitas lembranças boas com ele antes de descobrir que era uma criação de Yugi. Só não sei se o que sinto por ele é paixão ou outra coisa, mas seja como for, temo que nunca poderei disputar com Ayeka ou Ryoko o coração dele. Acho que nem sei se um dia poderei gostar de alguém."

"Mas, não tem nenhuma outra pessoa que você goste? A Yugi, mesmo que ela tenha te criado pra..." "Sobre Yugi, não tenho raiva dela. Sinceramente sou grata por ela ter me criado e ter me dado a chance de viver. E de fato tem outra pessoa, mas...não sei se ela poderia corresponder aos meus sentimentos." "Ela? Então é..." "Sim. É uma garota. Eu a acho legal, engraçada, gentil, mesmo com a pose de durona e valente. Quando penso nela, me sinto protegida, amada, segura e..." De repente, Sakuya avançou para Sadako e a beijou com forte intensidade. A lutadora, tomada por tal ato, em vez de afastá-la, se entregou ao beijo com a mesma paixão.

Ficaram desse modo uns minutos e nenhuma pareceu querer acabar. Um pouco depois, se separaram para refletir o acontecido.

"Sakuya? Você então..." "Sim, Sadako. Eu amo você desde que usei meus poderes pra te curar quando a conheci. Creio que deve ter se formado um elo muito forte entre nós." Ela fez um pausa e olhou seriamente pra Sadako. "Ah, desculpe, Sadako. Não devia agir como se fossemos íntimas ou algo assim. Nem te perguntei..." Sadako tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos de maneira gentil. "Sakuya. Eu também te amo. Quando me tocou, percebi o que sentia e me vi atraída por você naquela hora." Ela abraçou a garota morena com grande amor. Um amor que ambas ficaram felizes em compartilhar.

* * *

Na sala de recreação, Sasami brincava com Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki. Nesse momento, Yugi surgiu. "Olá, Sasami."

"Ah. Oi, Yugi." A garotinha loira veio pra perto da amiga, dando um afago carinhoso nos dois coelhos espaciais.

"Sabe, Sasami. Fico contente de poder finalmente estar usando meus poderes para algo mais positivo do que dominar ou escravizar." Sasami olhou-a com ternura.

"Sempre soube que era uma boa pessoa, Yugi. Apenas precisava conhecer as pessoas certas, e fico feliz de ser uma delas." "Eu também. Tudo que queria era que gostassem de mim e quando tentava fazê-lo, só trouxe medo e raiva aos outros. Foi quando me prenderam e me jogaram no espaço, onde fiquei vagando até chegar a Terra."

"Que foi uma coisa boa, pois do contrário, nunca teríamos nos encontrado." Sasami abraçou sua amiga, que começou a chorar.

"Como amei te conhecer, Sasami. Através de você, pela primeira vez soube o que é ter amigos, e uma família." "E uma família que nunca vai deixá-la. Juntas, faremos de tudo pra terminar essa guerra...e voltarmos pra casa pra nos divertirmos como nunca." Yugi sorriu para sua melhor amiga, segurando suas mãos. Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki viam alegres o bom entendimento delas.

* * *

Tenchi andava a esmo pelo convés principal. De tão distraído, quase que esbarrou na garota que vinha na direção oposta.

"Hã? Ah. é você, Nagi. Desculpe não ter te visto." "Não foi nada, Tenchi. Vejo que anda com muita coisa na cabeça. Quer conversar?"

"Tá bom, se não for te incomodar." Tenchi e Nagi seguiram juntos pelo convés. Um pouco depois, pararam e se sentaram numa mesa.

"Algo te incomoda, Tenchi? É sobre essa guerra?" "Bem, na verdade o assunto envolve Ryoko e Ayeka." A caçadora de recompensas mostrou uma expressão diferente da de frieza que geralmente ostentava. "Ora, ora. Ainda está indeciso sobre elas, não está?" Tenchi deixou uma expressão de preocupação bem visível ao baixar a cabeça.

"É sim, Nagi. Eu gosto das duas, cada uma ao seu jeito, naturalmente. Queria poder haver um modo de...poder satisfazer as duas. Não gosto quando elas brigam, pois sei que elas se gostam de verdade." Nagi lhe colocou a mão no ombro em amparo. "É um bom rapaz, Tenchi. Vejo o por que delas gostarem de você. Se tivesse te conhecido antes, acho que sentiria o mesmo." "E por acaso você...está sentindo isso agora?" "Pode ficar calmo, Tenchi. De você gosto só como amigo. Aliás, como o primeiro amigo que tive em toda minha vida. Antes só o trabalho de caçar criminosos me motivava a viver, porém quando te conheci, senti algo parecido com que Ryoko teve ter sentido."

"E falando nisso," Tenchi mostrou certa ansiedade. "ainda tem planos pra capturá-la após nossa missão terminar?" "Olha. Ela recebeu perdão juntamente com outros criminosos, e como tal, não vou poder ir atrás dela, a menos que ela decida voltar à sua velha vida." "Quanto a isso, eu não creio que ela volte a fazer. Ela pode ser bagunceira, meio preguiçosa e beber um pouco além da conta, mas não acredito dela retornar para a pirataria." "Pelo bem dela, espero que não. E espero que possa estar ao lado dela pra evitar isso, Tenchi." "Prometo que farei o melhor, Nagi. Mas agora, acho que deveríamos pensar nos futuros confrontos que teremos." "Seja o que for, meu amigo, vamos encarar juntos. Nós e nossos amigos. Até o fim."

Para Tenchi, as palavras de Nagi eram bem motivadoras e emotivas, pois percebera que aquela mulher, antes uma caçadora fria e solitária, se tornou uma pessoa amigável e companheira, e como todas a suas amigas que se tornaram parte de sua família, ao seu ver, ela também era mais uma familiar.

Continua...

* * *

**Sakuya e Sadako, um casal. Pensei, por que não? As duas tem mais em comum do que se pensa.**

**Qualquer garota que Tenchi conhece consegue mudar para melhor. Se com Yugi foi assim, por que não com a Nagi?**


	8. Terrível Decisão

**Parte 8: Terrível Decisão**

* * *

3 anos haviam se passado desde que a guerra começou.

A aliança entre a Terra, Jurai e Gamalon dava o melhor de si contra Gomba, mas o exército inimigo era por demais poderoso. Apenas poucos fatores em favor da aliança, como o Titanic e os extremos poderes de Yugi e Sakuya, conseguiam manter o equilíbrio do combate.

Tenchi e seus amigos passaram diversas reviravoltas e situações. Pressões de guerra, falhas, perdas, angústias, tudo que poderia levar a desistência em qualquer momento, porém quando lembravam do que estava em jogo, se reanimavam e seguiam em frente.

Houve tristes perdas ao longo do caminho: a destruição da sede da Polícia Galáctica, da qual só restou a gigantesca base-móvel na qual a sede foi construída e que sumiu dias atrás, levando os policiais galácticos sobreviventes a se abrigarem no Titanic, exceto o marechal-comandante, avô de Mihoshi, que desapareceu junto com a base; e também a morte da mãe de Ayeka e Sasami em um dos ataques surpresas realizados à Jurai. As duas princesas ficaram por dias abatidas pela dor da morte da mãe, mas apoiadas pelos amigos, conseguiram se reerguer e seguir com a luta.

* * *

Uns dias depois, todos se reuniram na ponte do Titanic, atendendo uma chamada feita por Windshar. Mesmo Deslan foi ver o que era.

"Aconteceu algo, capitão? Viemos porque disse ser de extrema urgência."

"E é mesmo, Ayeka. O imperador de Jurai, seu pai, irá fazer um pronunciamento pela galáxia."

"Papai? Mas ele não me contou nada. Aliás, há dias que tento me comunicar com ele, mas sem resposta."

"O mesmo se deu aqui. Parece que todos os contatos com Jurai foram bloqueados." Sasami estava de mãos dadas com Yugi, querendo apoiar a amiga. "O que será que o papai..." Mas antes que tivesse completado de falar, no monitor a imagem do imperador Jurai surgiu.

_"Atenção a toda à galáxia. Esta pronunciação está sendo realizada para todos que possam ouvir. Tive bastante tempo para pensar sobre a situação decorrente por esta guerra que nos assola e vendo que a extensão do conflito só aumentará o número de perdas de ambos os lados. Desta forma, só existe uma maneira de resolver isso: entregarei o planeta Jurai ao imperador de Gomba."_

Ninguém acreditava no que escutara, muito menos suas próprias filhas O próprio imperador estava entregando o planeta ao inimigo.

"Não, papai, não pode. Não faça isso." Sasami pediu quase chorando. Ayeka também ficou em choque ao escutar aquelas palavras vindas de seu pai.

"Não, não, não. Ele não pode ter feito tal coisa. Ainda que a perda da mamãe tenha sido um forte golpe, ele jamais que se renderia." Ayeka precisou que Tenchi a abraçasse pra não desmoronar. Ryoko ia dizer algo, mas desta vez decidiu não fazê-lo. General Deslan logo chamou a atenção dos presentes.

"Escutem. O imperador ainda está falando." E todos prestaram atentos a pronunciação.

_"E desse modo, desejo entregar nas próprias mãos do imperador de Gomba meu planeta, sob a condição de permitir à evacuação segura de meu povo e que ninguém deva sair ferido. Se desejar trazer sua armada para garantir que não é um truque, que seja, mas eu garanto que nenhuma frota de ataque, seja de Jurai, da Terra ou_ _de Gamalon, estará presente. Eu aguardo sua resposta, imperador Gomba."_ Fim da transmissão.

O silêncio tomou conta de toda a sala. Era praticamente impossível para os presentes crer naquelas palavras. Ayeka estava bem abalada.

"Como papai pode fazer tal coisa? Após tudo que passamos, ele jamais poderia tomar tal decisão. Deve ser um truque do inimigo pra nos confundir."

"Temo que não seja, princesa." Comentou Yukiko. "A transmissão veio mesmo de Jurai."

"Se é esse o caso, devemos ir até lá e ver o que aconteceu." Falou Tenchi, mas Windshar o cortou.

"Receio que não possamos fazer nada agora. Se tentarmos nos aproximar de lá, além da Terra ficar vulnerável, considerando os vários ataques que sofreu nas últimas semanas, poderemos colocar a segurança dos juraianos em risco se os gombas nos virem."

"Então...o que fazemos?" Quis saber Sadako, tendo Sakuya ao seu lado.

"Acho que só nos resta esperar, e ver o que acontece." Concluiu Windshar, observando o espaço junto com Yukiko.

* * *

"Acha que ele fala sério, pai?" Indagou o príncipe Gomba.

"Não duvido, meu filho." Disse o imperador Gomba, sentado em seu trono com uma taça de vinho a mão." O imperador de Jurai sempre foi um homem que valorizou o bem estar de seu povo e deve ter chegado ao ponto de não querer mais arriscar a vida deles. Que outro motivo teria pra entregar o planeta?"

"E o senhor vai até lá?" "Com certeza. Ele mesmo garantiu que as frotas de Jurai e de seus aliados não estarão lá." Uma tela holográfica apareceu perante os dois." E pelo que podemos ver, não há nenhum sinal de qualquer um deles por lá, pois do contrário, nossos sensores teriam detectado-os."

"E se ele entregar o planeta, vai deixar os juraianos saírem vivos?" O imperador ponderou por alguns segundos, mas logo deu a resposta.

"Creio que sim. Eu e ele de certa forma somos parecidos. Eu quero algo, que é Jurai, e ele também quer algo, ou seja, a segurança de seus súditos, e já que ele permitiu a entrada de nosso exército em seus domínios, não vejo motivo pra negar tal pedido." Um certo silêncio tomou o recinto. "Todavia, se por alguma razão houver algo por trás disso tudo...quero que esteja pronto para o último recurso." "O senhor quer dizer..." "Sim, meu filho. O Plano Ômega." O imperador viu firmemente para o botão vermelho abaixo do monitor da sala do trono e depois olhou para o príncipe, que se curvou perante ele. "Sim, meu pai."

* * *

Uma hora depois, o imenso exército dos gombas começou a chegar às proximidade de Jurai, na mesma hora em que o juraianos abandonavam o planeta. Conforme o combinado, nenhuma nave gomba hostilizou qualquer habitante que deixava Jurai.

Enquanto isso, na nave Titanic, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Nagi, Sakuya, Sadako, Yugi, Katsuhiro, Windshar, Yukiko e Deslan assistiam o desfecho. De fato os gombas estavam cumprido o acordo, o que significava que Jurai estaria logo nas mãos inimigas. Sentimentos de angústia, desespero e preocupação tomavam a todos por só poderem ver os acontecimentos mostrados em primeira mão. Ainda assim, um certo pensamento passava pelas mentes de Windshar e Deslan, como se aguardassem por algo.

Depois que o último juraiano se foi, a nave capitânia de Gomba seguiu em direção ao palácio central de jurai, onde o imperador juraiano aguardava.

Após a aterrissagem, o líder de Gomba, escoltado por vários de seus guerreiros, se dirigiu até o pai de Ayeka e Sasami.

"Estou contente por sua decisão, imperador Jurai. Foi sábio em querer se render e evitar mais lutas inúteis."

"Mas agora que tem Jurai, irá deixar a Terra e os outros mundos em paz?" O imperador gomba fixou seu olhar ao homem à sua frente, para em seguida, esboçar um riso que se tornou uma intensa gargalhada. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Que ingenuidade a sua. Acredita mesmo que iremos parar por aqui? Somos gombas e é nosso destino invadir e conquistar os mundos, aumentando nossos domínios até todo o universo ser nosso e a Terra não será exceção. Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?"

O imperador apenas contemplou seu inimigo sem maiores gestos e disse: "Apenas uma palavra: ADEUS." E apertando um botão de um dispositivo escondido em sua mão, todo o planeta Jurai, num piscar de olhos, explodiu.

A maciça onda de luz que se formou com a explosão ofuscou por um segundo a visão de todos que viam naquela hora. Quando recuperaram a visão, nada mais restava do lugar onde antes estava o planeta Jurai.

A bordo do Titanic, não houve um que não tivesse ficado abismado com tal ação. Ayeka e Sasami foram quem mais ficaram chocadas.

"Não pode ser. Papai...destruiu o planeta?"

"Com ele pôde? COMO ELE PÔDE?"

Mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, de repente em meio a frota gomba, apareceu uma estrutura que todo reconheceram como a base-móvel da PG, e que sem qualquer aviso, também explodiu, devastando o exército de naves ao redor, da qual nenhuma restou.

Segundos após o cataclismo, no monitor de sala de controle apareceram o imperador Jurai e o marechal-comandante da PG. Washu foi a primeira a notar.

"Vejam, gente. Uma mensagem pré-gravada." Todos trataram de assistir.

_"Atenção, tripulantes do Titanic, principalmente minhas filhas Ayeka e Sasami. Caso estejam vendo esta gravação, significa que tive que tomar uma difícil decisão pra terminar com esta guerra de uma vez por todas. Então, juntamente com o comandante da PG, criamos um plano que poderia dar fim a este conflito definitivamente. Esperávamos na verdade poder vencer esta guerra sem ter que chegar a tal ponto, contudo os gombas se mostraram mais poderosos que o esperado e mesmo com a aliança entre a Terra, Jurai e Gamalon, nossas chances de vencer eram mínimas. Caso chegasse a isso, decidimos armar esta emboscada pra eliminar tanto o imperador, que não resistiria a ideia de ter em mãos nosso planeta, que prefiro ver destruído do que nas mãos imundas dele, quanto seu exército, que distraído com a morte de seu líder, não notaria a presença da base da PG, oculta por um dispositivo de invisibilidade e cuja carga de anti-matéria aniquilaria tudo ao redor. Lamento que tenhamos preciso fazer tal coisa, mas foi para o bem de todos os mundos. Sinto, minhas queridas filhas, não poder ter tido a chance de me despedir de vocês._ _Sejam felizes e vivam bem, independente de quererem liderar nosso povo ou qualquer outra decisão que tomem. Adeus. Amo vocês"_ Logo foi a vez do comandante falar.

"_Irei direto ao ponto, pois temos pouco tempo. Tenchi, caso encontre minha neta Mihoshi e também Kiyone, peço que entregue-lhes esta gravação em DVD. A verdade é que sempre soube onde elas estavam, mas preferi deixá-las onde estão para não envolvê-las nesta guerra. Quando as achar, peça que assistam e que só quero o melhor para elas. Então não percam tempo e invadam a fortaleza Gomba, agora desprotegida e sem seu líder. Boa sorte e tragam a paz ao universo."_

"Para salvar a vila, nos destruímos a vila." Murmurou Katsuhiro bem baixo.

Do painel se ejetou um DVD, que Nagi pegou e passou pra Tenchi. Sasami não conseguia segurar sua dor, sendo que Yugi a abraçou com ternura. O mesmo com Ayeka e que para surpresa de todos, foi Ryoko que lhe deu o amparo.

"Ok, ok. Se que é doloroso, Ayeka, mas não é hora de chorar. Seu pai nos deu uma chance pra terminar com esta droga definitivamente e temos que aproveitá-la."

"S-sim, eu sei, mas..." "E pensa nisso. Todo o povo de Jurai está salvo. Sem casa agora, mas salvo. Podemos cuidar disso outra hora, porém é hora de agir e cortar o mal pela raiz."

Realmente Ayeka nunca esperou que sua grande rival pudesse lhe mostrar tal apoio e ainda que doesse a morte do pai e de seu mundo, sabia que ela tinha razão. Dessa maneira, se virou para seus amigos.

"Pessoal. Presenciamos um triste acontecimento, mas meu pai e o comandante da PG nos deram uma chance única de terminar com isso. Temos que usar essa oportunidade para que assim, o sacrifício de todos que lutaram por nossa liberdade e nossos mundos até agora, não tenha sido em vão. Estão comigo?" "SIM."

"Então ok. Capitão, por favor. em direção à fortaleza Gomba." "Não precisa dizer 2 vezes, princesa. Motores a toda força. Para Gomba."

Os motores da gigantesca espaçonave foram ativados e com toda a carga, seguiu para o seu definido destino.

Continua...

* * *

**Será que nosso amigos vencerão esta guerra? E o que será esse "Plano Ômega?"**


	9. O Preço

**Parte 9: O Preço**

* * *

Com as grandes baixas sofridas no exército gomba e mais a morte do imperador, era a chance para atacar o planeta-fortaleza do império, sitiado a várias milhas à frente.

"Certo, gente." Disse Tenchi. "Agora que os gombas estão vulneráveis, é nossa oportunidade de terminar com esta guerra definitivamente. Washu. Alguma dificuldade em podermos atacar a fortaleza inimiga?" A cientista ruiva fez a digitação dos cálculos e logo deu a resposta.

"Com boa parte do exército destruído na explosão de Jurai e por meio das informações obtidas dos esquemas do planeta-fortaleza através de anos de espionagem, creio eu que se realizarmos um ataque-surpresa com uma pequena força-tarefa, as chances...são a nossa favor."

"Que legal. Hora de pormos um ponto final a esta bagunça. Vamos lá chutar uns traseiros." Comentou Ryoko toda entusiasmada.

"Vendo desse modo, meus amigos, tratemos de nos organizar. Quem se voluntaria pra esta missão?" Questionou Windshar.

"Eu irei." Tenchi se ofereceu. Ryoko já se pôs a seu lado "Se ele vai, irei também." "Eu também vou." Falou Ayeka.

O mesmo se deu com Sadako, Azaka, Kamidake, Yugi, Windshar, Deslan, Katsuhiro, Washu e Nagi. Yukiko quis se oferecer, mas Windshar se opôs. "Por favor, Darrel. Deixe eu ir junto."

"Sei que quer ir, Yukiko, mas se algo der errado, você é a mais apta em dirigir o Titanic. Ficarei bem, prometo." Yukiko ficou com lágrimas nos olhos, mas sabia que Windshar tinha razão. Dando-lhe um forte e afetuosos abraço, se despediu dele e dos amigos, esperando que ficassem bem.

* * *

Uma pequena frota de Wild Panthers, acompanhada de Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki, conseguiu ultrapassar as fracas defesas de Gomba e adentrar na fortaleza pelo sistema do reator secundário, exposto graças aos poderes de Yugi e deixado como rota de fuga.

A fortaleza era bem complexa, mas com os mapas armazenados nos bancos de dados de Washu, a maior parte das armadilhas e seguranças da base pôde ser evitada, sem contar os poucos soldados gombas encontrados no caminho.

"Não sei, não. Está parecendo fácil demais." Deslan comentou meio preocupado.

"Bom. Deveria estar, já que a maioria do exército morreu naquela explosão." Citou Ayeka tranquila, embora esse estado de tranquilidade escondesse sua apreensão.

"Ainda assim, depois de tudo que passei em várias batalhas contra eles, esperava bem mais."

"Acham que pode ser armadilha?" Quis saber Nagi.

"Quem sabe? De toda maneira, mantenhamos-nos alertas. O perigo sempre espreita." Katsuhiro comentou.

Cruzando diversas salas e câmaras, por fim encontraram o salão principal de controle, também a sala do trono, onde um homem em trajes de combate os aguardava.

"Sejam bem-vindo, grandes inimigos. Sou Exor, príncipe de Gomba...e o encarregado de eliminá-los." Ele ergueu sua espada na hora que diversos soldados gombas fortemente armados adentraram de todos os lados. "Irão pagar por matar meu pai."

"Seu pai? E o meu pai? E minha mãe? Seu povo não passa de um bando de carniceiros que destroem tudo que vê à frente sem piedade." Ayeka gritou com toda a força, quase chorando mas tomada pela raiva. "Sua sede de destruição termina hoje."

"Só seguimos a ordem natural, que é dos fortes aniquilarem os fracos. Assim como se deu com os gamalons e o mesmo se dará com os juraianos e em seguida, a Terra."

"Jamais que tocará um dedo na Terra. Não vamos deixar." Tenchi empunhou seu talismã de cristal, que assumiu a forma de espada, a qual disparou contra Exor, protegido por um escudo. Uma batalha se iniciou no salão.

Mesmo em maior número, as forças dos gombas mal se aguentaram contra os aliados terráqueos, gamalons e juraianos. Ryoko e Nagi eram uma dupla perigosa; Yugi derrubou os adversários sem qualquer esforço; Azaka e Kamidake faziam jus a sua reputação como protetores; Sadako não parava diante de nada com seus golpes de luta profissional; Windshar acabava com os inimigos à queima roupa; e até Katsuhiro, com sua avançada idade, lutava com incrível vigor. Em poucos momentos, os soldados haviam caído todos.

Tenchi e Exor enfrentavam-se ferozmente. O novo líder de Gomba se mostrava implacável, porém Tenchi não fazia menos. Durante a luta, o jovem Masaki foi ferido no braço, tendo dificuldade pra empunhar a espada. Sadako quis intervir, mas Ryoko a deteve, pra surpresa até de Ayeka. "Ryoko. Mas por que...?" "Ayeka, querida. Mais que tudo quero proteger Tenchi. Contudo, ele quer provar ser capaz também de nos proteger. Tenha fé nele."

Finalmente, aproveitando uma brecha, Tenchi enterrou sua espada no ombro de Exor, quase lhe cortando o braço. O príncipe gomba segurava o ferimento com uma expressão de dor e ódio. "Terminou, Exor. O reinado de terror dos gombas acabou. Se prepare pra passar o resto de seus dias numa prisão."

"NUNCA QUE ISSO ACONTECERÁ." E gritando tais palavras, Exor correu até o painel de controle. Deslan disparou contra ele, acertando-o pelas costas, mas com as forças que restava, o príncipe conseguiu saltar até o painel, apertando um grande botão vermelho abaixo do painel. Ferido mortalmente, ele deslizou até o chão, mas com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

"Eu consegui. Não há o que fazer contra o Plano Ômega. Vida longa a Gomba, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." E diversas luzes foram se acendendo por toda parte e tremores sentidos.

"Deve ser um mecanismo de auto-destruição. Precisamos sair agora." Falou Washu quase em pânico. Sem hesitar, Yugi teleportou a todos para o reator secundário de onde haviam entrado. Lá, Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki aguardavam. Yugi quase desmaiou com o esforço e Tenchi a carregou até um dos Wild Panthers, realizando o caminho de volta ao Titanic.

* * *

"Pessoal. Você voltaram. Está tudo bem, Yugi?" Sasami tomou a mão de sua amiga, parecendo exausta.

"Sim, Sasami. Estou, sim. Só um pouco fraca por ter tido que levar todos com teletransporte." Uma vez reunidos, o grupo foi para a ponte, onde do monitor principal, observavam o planeta-fortaleza, aguardando pelo fim da contagem regressiva exposta no painel e quando a contagem zerou...nada aconteceu. Windshar foi o primeiro a comentar.

"Hã? Não houve explosão?" "Mas que estranho. Esperava mais dos gombas." Acentuou Nagi. Ayeka achou graça naquilo.

"Ooooh. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Que grande blefe o deles. Por um instante me enganaram." "Não vejo motivo pra comemorar tão cedo. Olhem." Washu, depois de mexer em seu teclado virtua, apontou para a tela, onde a fortaleza pareceu ficar maior.

"A fortaleza...está se mexendo." "Correto, Sakuya. Fazendo uma varredura mais precisa, descobri que o "Plano Ômega" não era explodir a base, mas jogá-la...contra a Terra."

Choque geral. Poucos instantes passaram até Yukiko poder ser a primeira a falar. "PARA A TERRA?"

"Exato. Pude invadir o sistema de computadores da base e descobri que o objetivo desse plano era de jogá-la contra a Terra, cujo impacto causará a extinção total do planeta."

"Tem como deter o avanço, Washu?" Perguntou Sadako nervosamente. Washu teclou a toda velocidade, passando diversas telas e estudando cada uma, mas o resultado não foi animador.

"Não tem como parar o avanço da fortaleza. Está no automático. Tentei cortar a força, mas é a base de energia auto-sustentável." "Então não há como salvar a Terra?" Tenchi perguntou quase em desespero, mas Washu sabia sorrir.

"Existe um modo: com um tiro preciso do Magna-Canhão a uma determinada distância, podemos acertar o reator e causar a destruição da fortaleza. Mas há alguns problemas."

"Quais?"

"Pra começar, capitão, o Magna-Canhão ainda não recarregou completamente do ultimo ataque. Como alternativa, posso direcionar a energia da central de força do Titanic para o canhão, dando o poder de fogo necessário."

Ayeka quis saber. "E isso vai afetar a nave, Washu?" "Temo que sim. O Titanic ficará sem força pra se locomover e também pra escapar da explosão."

"Explosão? O dreno da força irá...?"

"Não, general Deslan. Veja isto." Washu estendeu uma das telas virtuais perante todos, exibindo um mapa da galáxia.

"Estamos aqui, e o planeta-fortaleza Gomba ali. A linha vermelha atrás de nós mostra o ponto de segurança da Terra e o espaço entre a linha vermelha e a verde à frente, da qual a fortaleza se aproxima, é a área do impacto que será tomada pela explosão da base, a qual o Titanic estará exposto e uma vez que não terá energia pra fugir..." "Quer dizer...?" "Eu lamento, capitão, mas está será a última aventura do Titanic. O preço a pagar pela segurança da Terra e toda a vida."

"Espera aí." Cortou Yugi. "E se eu usar meu poder pra reabastecer o Magna-Canhão?" "Mas, Yugi. Acha que pode..." "Posso fazer isso, Sasami. Minha energia é grande o suficiente pra fazê-lo."

"Eu não aconselho, Yugi. Ainda que tenha dividido seu poder com Sakuya, ele ainda é muito forte e sem querer ofender sua capacidade, pouco controlável. Se errar um ponto, destruirá a arma. Não podemos correr esse risco." Finalizou Washu.

Uma grande tristeza beirou a atmosfera do local, porém não era hora de pensar nisso, mas de agir. Windshar ligou o comunicador principal.

_"Atenção, tripulantes do Titanic. Aqui é o capitão na linha. Devido a circunstâncias fora de nosso controle, a espaçonave deve ser imediatamente abandonada. Sigam para as naves e módulos de escape. Abandonem o Titanic agora. Todos os tripulantes e mesmo os prisioneiros à bordo." _E quase que na mesma hora, uma fuga em massa correu por toda a nave. Diversos módulos de escape, caças Wild Panthers e naves auxiliares deixaram a gigantesca estrutura espacial. Como ordenado, os prisioneiros foram soltos de suas celas e alojados nas naves em fuga. Um pouco depois, os sensores na proa comprovavam a evacuação total.

"Ok. Todos fugiram. Creio que agora é nossa vez." Falou Tenchi. Washu tratou de transferir a força da espaçonave para o Magna-Canhão e ajustar a contagem regressiva do gatilho. Outra vez, seu semblante mostrou preocupação.

"Oh-oh." "E agora, o que foi?" Quis saber Ryoko.

"Uma danificação causada no último ataque que sofremos e que não pude arrumar. A contagem do gatilho não vai funcionar."

"Significa?" "Significa, Sadako, que só poderemos atirar manualmente, ou seja, alguém vai ter que ficar para disparar."

"Mas quem ficar..." "Isso mesmo, Sasami. Um aqui terá que se sacrificar."

"Fico eu. Como capitão, é meu dever."

"Não, Windshar. Sendo líder de Gamalon, devo eu fazê-lo."

"Sem ofender, mas a princesa coroada de Jurai tem uma posição maior no comando e como trabalho dela..."

"Sem chance, princesinha. Vejo que é hora da pirata espacial mais temida de todo o universo fazer algo de bom pelos outros."

"Tenho chance maior de sobreviver com meus poderes. Se for bem rápida..."

"NENHUM DE VOCÊS FARÁ ESSA LOUCURA." Katsuhiro falou tão alto que paralisou quem ouviu. "Eu faço."

"Mas o senhor, vovô..." "Tenchi. Você e todos aí presentes tem muita vida pela frente. Já que alguém tem que fazer isso, que seja um cujo tempo está no fim."

"Como pode dizer tal coisa coisa? O senhor tem muitos anos pela frente." Katsuhiro colocou a mão no ombro do neto. "Há algo que deve saber, meu neto. Estou há muitos anos morrendo." "M-morrendo? Como pode?"

"Antes de deixar Jurai, descobri que tinha uma rara doença degenerativa. Ela não me afetaria, porém causaria a morte de meus descendentes." Tenchi e todos ao redor não acreditavam no que ouviram.

"Então foi por isso...que a mamãe...?" "Não, Tenchi. Ela morreu de outra causa. Não foi por isso que ela se foi e com você não irá se dar o mesmo. Ao saber da doença, me submeti a um tratamento que reverteu o efeito. Minha descendência estaria à salvo, mas a doença me atacaria com forte violência. Através de um remédio especial, que consumo no meu chá, o que explica por que bebo tanto chá, pude reter o avanço da degeneração, mas...unghhh." O velho Masaki se dobrou em dor. Tenchi o amparou.

"Vovô? Como está?" "Mais ou menos. O antídoto está perdendo o efeito a cada ano e mais depressa. Uma vez que for acometido, irei gradualmente perder toda a movimentação até ficar numa cama sem me mexer, mas não quero esse fim. Se for pra perder a vida, que seja com meu vigor em alta."

Com toda a explicação dada, Tenchi se jogou nos abraços do avô, chorando levemente. Katsuhiro amparou sua cabeça carinhosamente.

"Seja forte, Tenchi. Me orgulho muito de como cresceu e se tornou um ótimo rapaz. Mas há algo que tenho de saber, porém," Ele olhou pra Washu. "quanto tempo temos pra escapar?"

"Pela velocidade constante apresentada, 20 minutos pra fugirmos em segurança." "Isso é bom, então vai dar."

"Para o que, vovô?" "Tenchi. Você ama Ryoko e Ayeka? Seja sincero." Um momento silencioso se deu. "Sim, vovô. Amo as duas realmente, mas..." "E vocês duas? Além dele, também se amam?"

Ryoko e Ayeka se entreolharam por um instante e sorriram mutuamente e sinceramente. Bastou tal expressão pra Katsuhiro ter a certeza desejada. "Se é assim, por favor, se aproximem. Cada uma pegue numa mão de Tenchi." A princesa e a pirata foram na direção de Tenchi. Ryoko tomou-lhe à mão esquerda e Ayeka, à direita.

"Tenchi. Você aceita estas 2 mulheres como suas esposas?" Tenchi quase não cria no que ouvira, mas vendo como aquilo era sério, respondeu:

"Sim, eu aceito."

"Ryoko. Você aceita Tenchi e Ayeka como marido e esposa?"

"Sim, eu quero, sim."

"E Ayeka. você aceita Tenchi e Ryoko como marido e esposa?"

"Aceito, de bom grado."

"E os três prometem amar, respeitar, obedecer, proteger e estimar um ao outro até que a morte os separe?"

"SIM." O rapaz e as 2 garotas disseram juntos. "Então, pelos poderes a mim investidos como herdeiro original do trono de Jurai e sacerdote do clã Masaki, declaro-os casados. Podem se beijar." Ayeka e Ryoko se beijaram e logo em seguida, cada um beijou Tenchi. Os presentes aplaudiram a cerimônia. As duas garotas mal sabiam o que dizer, mostrando os rostos ruborizados.

"Sabe, Ryoko? Confesso que você beija muito bem." "O sentimento é mútuo, Ayeka. Se soubesse o quanto era bom, não teria perdido tempo com aquelas brigas bobas."

"Que bom ver que se entenderam, meninas, mas acho que devem agradecer ao vovô." E elas se viraram e abraçaram o sacerdote, que após abraçar Tenchi, tirou sua espada da cintura, passando-a para o neto.

"Para você, meu neto. Seu presente de casamento e de formatura do clã Masaki. Empunhe-a com orgulho." Tenchi pareceu meio hesitante em aceitar, mas decidiu pegá-la. "Mais uma coisa." Disse o velho sacerdote, dando-lhe um último abraço. "Diga a seu pai que sempre o amei como se fosse meu filho, e que também te amo, meu netinho." Não havendo tempo pra mais nada, a turma deixou a ponte, ficando apenas Katsuhiro para tomar a posição de disparo explicada por Washu, já com o alvo travado quando estivesse na posição correta.

No hangar, Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki passaram para as formas de naves e levaram todos para fora do Titanic, seguindo na direção da Terra.

* * *

Na cabine de comando, Katsuhiro aguardava cada minuto esperado para puxar o gatilho. Sua mente pareceu meio turva talvez por causa da doença, mas de alguma forma, pareceu ver ao seu lado os espíritos de sua esposa Airi e sua filha Kiyone. Podendo ver mais uma vez sua família, o velho Masaki empunhou o disparador, travou a mira no ponto certo e apertou o gatilho, atirando o Magna-Canhão.

De dentro de Ryu-Ohki, Tenchi e seus amigos, incluindo suas esposas, presenciaram o tiro dado da gigantesca espaçonave, acertando em cheio a fortaleza espacial, cuja destruição de proporções espetaculares atingiu uma grande área do espaço, incluindo o Titanic, que foi explodindo aos poucos até nada restar, além de pouquíssimos escombros flutuando ao longe. O jovem caiu no choro pela perda de seu querido avô, sendo confortado pelos afagos de suas amorosas esposas.

"Lamentamos mesmo, querido. Sei como deve ser duro, mas aqui estamos pra você." "Ayeka está certa. Suas belas esposas te consolarão o tempo que quiser."

Tenchi permaneceu abaixado por mais um tempo, mas logo olhou com amor para Ryoko e Ayeka, beijando cada uma delas. Se ergueu e já mais animado, apontou para outra direção.

"Vamos pra casa. A guerra terminou."

Continua...

* * *

**Já desde o começo considerei que Katsuhiro seria o que teria a morte heroica.**

**Como sempre, quis fazer algo resumido mas explicável para poderem imaginar o ocorrido, especialmente a invasão a base-fortaleza.**

**Tenchi, Ryoko e Ayeka. O normal seria só uma casar com ele, mas como é fanfiction, não precisa refletir a realidade...ou mesmo o anime original. **

.


	10. Paz no Universo

**Parte 10: A Paz no Universo**

* * *

Sede das Nações Unidas, filial do Japão.

"...e gostaria de receber estes grandes heróis, como tantos outros, cuja aliança entre a Terra, Jurai e Gamalon resultaram no fim dos gombas e a volta da paz no universo. Lamentamos também a perda do planeta Jurai e por meio disso, os governos terráqueos irão oferecer asilo e abrigo a todos os juraianos sobreviventes que desejarem viver aqui. Agora com a palavra, Tenchi Masaki." Uma salva de palmas tomou o lugar de alvoroço quando Tenchi, vestido à moda Jurai, subiu ao palanque.

"Muito obrigado, senhor representante. Meus amigos. Foram 3 difíceis e sofríveis anos de combate e luta. Muitas cicatrizes ficaram visíveis nesse confronto, tanto em nosso mundo quanto naqueles devastados pelos gombas. Diversos amigos e companheiros deram suas vidas apenas para o amanhecer das novas gerações, como meu grande amigo Kazuhito Amagasaki, o primeiro a tombar pra destruir a arma Buraco Negro e meu avô, Katsuhiro Masaki, que faleceu pra aniquilar a base Gomba, juntamente com Titanic, a qual foi mais que uma embarcação; foi uma grande aliada e uma parte da história da Terra. Que sua memória e de todos os heróis que faleceram viva para sempre." Mais uma salva de palmas soou por todo o salão, enquanto Tenchi deixava o palanque e era substituído por sua esposa Ayeka.

"Agradeço por sua atenção. Muito se perdeu e tanto que talvez jamais se recupere totalmente. Será um grande desafio reconstruirmos tudo que foi perdido, mas iremos conseguir, pois onde há vontade, há jeito e unidos, nós, terráqueos, gamalons e juraianos, traremos um novo tempo de justiça, paz e liberdade para nossas galáxias."

Mais aplausos bem mais intensos tomaram o ambiente. Tenchi, Ryoko, Windshar, Deslan e todos os amigos se juntaram no palanque para receber as homenagens.

* * *

"Você está decidida mesmo, Ayeka?" "Sim, Tenchi. Pensei bastante e seguirei o que meu coração quer." Ela se voltou para o general Deslan. "General. Sou-lhe grata por querer assumir o comando e o governo do império Jurai, agora que o planeta em si se foi. Sem meu pai, terminou-se a linhagem da família. Falei com Sasami e ela concorda de vivermos aqui na Terra. Como disse a Ryoko, eu vivia numa prisão de gaiola dourada e agora que casei com ela e Tenchi, sinto-me pela primeira vez...livre."

Deslan lhe estendeu a mão em amizade. "Princesa, digo, Ayeka. Lhe prometo que o governo de Jurai estará em boas mãos, ou melhor, Jurai-Gamalon, como será conhecido de hoje em diante. A justiça e a liberdade estarão garantidas em toda parte, sendo que os policiais galácticos sobreviventes farão parte da nova ordem de segurança do espaço, e o mesmo se dará com todos os criminosos perdoados que ajudaram no combate, desde que resolvam ficar na linha, é claro. Todos os juraianos que sobreviveram e que não forem ficar na Terra serão bem recebidos por nós, gamalons. Então adeus, meus amigos. Felicidades a todos e Windhshar..." "Pois não?" "não esqueça de me chamar pra ser o padrinho de seu casamento. Sabe como me contatar, amigo. Até então." E num feixe de energia, Deslan e seus comandados desapareceram.

Deixados a sós, a turma viu que era hora de resolver o que fazer.

"Bem. Acho que podemos voltar para a paz e tranquilidade de Okayama, não acham?" "Bem dito, Washu. Quero voltar e fazer um almoço bem gostoso para todos." Comentou Sasami, com Yugi lhe segurando a mão. Logo se virou para Nagi, com seu jeito de durona normal, porém um pouco mais brando. "Nagi. O que fará agora?" Ela não ia responder, mas não queria deixar a menina sem uma resposta.

"Bom. Agora que não há mais criminosos no espaço e o governo dos gamalon com certeza vai se assegurar disso, temo que não há mais lugar para um caçadora de recompensas. Sendo esse o caso, será que vocês...bem...deixariam..." Tenchi lhe pôs a mão no ombro. "Nagi. Claro que é bem-vinda a ficar com a gente. Você é da família, também." "Eu não vejo objeção, desde que não tente nada com meu marido...ou minha esposa." Comentou Ryoko em tom de humor. "Relaxe, Ryoko. Com Tenchi tudo de boa, mas com Ayeka...não posso prometer nada." Vários olhares abismados se voltara pra ela. "Ei, ei. Brincadeirinha, gente. É brincadeirinha. He, he, he."

Sadako e Sakuya nem esperaram que perguntasse-lhes. "Nós já resolvemos que vamos procurar um apartamento. Porém a gente vai visitar vocês sempre. Não é, Sakuya?" A morena foi pra perto da lutadora e beijou-a carinhosamente. Yugi veio pra perto delas e tocou Sakuya, emanando um brilho pra ela. Quando cessou, Yugi sorriu.

"Você está livre agora, Sakuya. Já não é mais uma parte vital de mim. Ainda tem seus poderes, mas agora pode usá-los como desejar." Sakuya tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios. Na hora ela se abaixou a abraçou-a. "Obrigada...irmãzinha." "De nada, irmãzona. E Sadako...cuide dela, tá bom?" Sadako concordou, tomando a mão da namorada.

"Então, para casa, meninas." "Para casa, nosso marido." Ayeka e Ryoko deram os braços para Tenchi e embarcaram em Ryu-Ohki que partiu com Ken-Ohki na sua traseira. Windsahr e Yukiko acenaram em despedida.

* * *

Retornando para casa, Tenchi e suas amigas notaram aliviadas que o lugar não sofreu praticamente nada. Entrando na casa, viram que Nobuyuki estava no sofá. "Pai?"

Olhando pro lado, Nobuyuki viu que era seu filho e as meninas. Correu pra recebê-los. "Tenchi. Garotas. Que felicidade. Voltaram bem." "Estamos bem, pai. Conseguimos salvar o universo e retornamos, quero dizer, quase todos." Tenchi demonstrou uma faceta triste. Nobuyuki reparou no grupo. "Oi, pessoal. Ei, cadê o..." Mas bastou o silêncio pra saber a resposta. Tenchi se voltou para o pai. "Ele deu a vida pra nos salvar, mas nas suas últimas palavras, disse que te amava como a um verdadeiro filho." Nobuyuki entristeceu, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz por saber que Katsuhiro o amava. Também estava contente por sua família estar viva e bem.

"Já que tudo terminou, hora de comemorar, e quero que conheçam alguém. Querida. Pode vir aqui um instante?" E da cozinha veio uma mulher de pele verde-azulada caracterizada como a dos gamalons. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho com um avental. Se aproximou de Nobuyuki alegremente. "Gente. Conheçam Neera, minha noiva. Ela era uma piloto gamalon até que sua nave foi atingida num ataque e veio a pousar aqui." "Foi numa emboscada que eu e minha esquadrilha caímos de jeito. Só eu escapei porque Nobuyuki me viu e me tirou do caça em chamas. Fiquei aos cuidados dele por vários dias, sem poder me comunicar com o comando e durante esse tempo, bem...aconteceram umas coisas." O rosto de Neera foi tomado por um rubor quando ela olhava pra Nobuyuki. Para Tenchi e as garotas, era obvio o que se dera.

"Com o fim da guerra, ela pediu pra ficar aqui. Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu. Saiba, filho, que não é porque eu me apaixonei por outra mulher de que eu..." "Não diga nada, papai. Estou feliz que achou uma nova companheira. Seja bem-vinda, Neera." A mulher gamalon abraçou seu novo enteado e ganhou mais abraços das outras.

"Vamos, Tenchi." Ryoko lhe segurou a mão. "Estamos atrasados pra lua-de-mel." "Ei, não vão me deixando aqui pra trás." "Então vem logo, Ayeka, pois o marido é tão seu quanto meu." "E você é também minha, assim como sou sua." E Ayeka foi pra perto dos dois, dando um beijo em cada e indo com ambos para o quarto. Nobuyuki pareceu confuso. "Dá licença, mas é o que penso que é?" "Sim, é mesmo. Longa história. Contaremos no jantar. Vou pra cozinha." Disse Sasami, acompanhada de Neera; Nagi se esticou no sofá; Yugi foi brincar com os dois coelhos espaciais; Washu foi para seu laboratório até o momento fechado e Sadako e Sakuya pro quintal. Tudo voltara ao normal.

* * *

Dias depois, a rotina estava de novo presente aquela família peculiar mas feliz. Nesse dia em especial, cada um se ocupava de algo quando Ryu-Ohki entrou todo alegre, com duas mulheres bem familiares atrás dele que levavam duas meninas gêmeas. Não teve quem não as reconhecessem, começando com Sasami.

"KIYONE. MIHOSHI. VOCÊS VOLTARAM."

FIM.

* * *

**Já estava com isso de dar pra Nobuyuki uma noiva de gamalon, porém como o tirei da história, sendo que não ia saber como encaixá-lo na batalha, precisei ponderar como ele a conheceria. Agora sabem.**


End file.
